¿padre morado?- the purple dad
by flasheralica-fics
Summary: Vicent, como cada año, apareció en el espejo, diciendole a su contraparte (la personalidad original del cuerpo) la misma oferta de todos los años "sólo déjame controlar nuestro cuerpo, y yo te mostraré dónde está tu hijo". Charlie está dispuesto a encontrar a su hijo, pero las cosas no van a ser fáciles para él. (Mal summary, lo sé, pero lean pls. Es mi primer fic)
1. Chapter 1: prologo

**Prólogo**

Como cada año, Charlie se levantó algo deprimido. Como cada año, se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse e ir al baño. Como cada año, Charlie se lavó la cara, y dejó ir un suspiro cuando, como cada año, Vicent apareció detrás de él. Y como cada año, su segunda personalidad le dijo lo mismo

-"vamos, Charlie, sólo déjame tomar control de nuestro cuerpo por un rato. Quizás solo 15 minutos. Y yo te mostraré dónde está tu hijo"- Charlie le dio una mirada fría al espejo. Nuevamente, suspiró, considerando, como cada año, la propuesta.

-"No"

-"¡¿qué?!"

-"dije que no"- Charlie miró a Vicent directo a los ojos-"cada vez que tomas posesión de mi cuerpo terminas haciendo desastres, Vicent! Sobretodo considerando que eres alcohólico! Hace un par de años casi me meten preso por tu culpa… por esa cosa horrible que la gente dice que hiciste y que tu aún no me cuentas que fue!"

-"en mi defensa, esos mocosos me provocaron!"

-"no me importa!"- Charlie suspiró un momento, poniéndose las manos en el pelo en un gesto de tensión-"Vicent… realmente quiero ver a mi hijo… pero no puedo arriesgarme a que seas tú quien me guie hasta él. Por tu culpa ya he perdido muchas cosas"  
Vicent miró comprensivamente a Charlie. Pese a que lo que había hecho lo había hecho estando borracho, aún sentía una culpa terrible de haberle hecho eso a Jason, pues de cierta forma, él y Charlie eran partes de la misma persona, y él también era el padre de Jason en ese sentido.

-"Charlie, la razón por la que te ofrezco lo mismo cada año es simple. Me siento terrible de esas cosas malas que hice hace ya 7 años, y quiero compensártelo. Lo digo porque yo…"- Vicent se mordió los labios. No estaba seguro de si realmente debería decirle eso a Charlie. Cómo reaccionaría de saber que él había hecho desaparecer a su hijo y a sus amiguitos.- "lo digo porque yo estuve allí"

Charlie se quedó congelado unos minutos

-"¿qué?"- el susodicho estaba shockeado. Miró a su reflejo sintiendo una angustia extraña crecerle por dentro. Cuando Vicent era tan sincero, normalmente era por algo malo. "oh, no…" pensó Charlie.-"¿q-qué fue lo que hiciste, Vicent?"

-"yo… bueno, mejor solo déjame que te lo muestre"

-"No! O me dices dónde está y me guías con palabras, o nada! Comenzaré a ir al psicólogo para que te elimine!"

-"NO! EL PSICÓLOGO NOOOOO!"

-"entonces, payasito, habla"

-"está bien… recuerdas… recuerdas ese viejo restaurante de la otra vez? Bueno, todo ocurrió allí."- dijo Vicent, y añadió con tristeza-"todo…"

….. Mientras tanto…..

En alguna otra parte, en ese mismo momento, una delgada y extraña figura meditaba frente a una caja de regalo gigante, con varias velas a su alrededor. De repente, la figura frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, mostrando su retina completamente negra y sus pupilas blancas. De repente, puppet sonrió, murmurando para sí _"te tengo un regalo, mi buen amigo…"_

Nota: este es mi primer fic, pls sean piolas con el. voy a seguir la historia según vea que les gusta, que la comentan, reviews, etc.


	2. Chapter 15 desde la puerta

**Capítulo 1: alguien que ve desde la puerta**

Charlie se detuvo frente al gran cartel del restaurante al que Vicent lo había guiado. El edificio era grande, y parecía tener muchos lujos, pero los años habían dibujado algunas escasa manchas grises en la pintura blanca, y en letras roídas por la lluvia se leía, bajo un dibujo de algunos animales antropomórficos: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzas"

Se acercó a la puerta del lugar y se asomó levemente. Dentro, había multitudes de niños que correteaban, comían, jugaban, se caían a tropezones y se reían. El ruido de adultos charlando y niños riendo, sólo era ahogado por las canciones que unos robots de animales antropomórficos (los mismos que aparecían caricaturizados en el cartel) realmente carismáticos cantaban a los niños.

Charlie suspiró, llevándose una mano al cabello castaño.  
Charlie era castaño, de ojos azules, flequillo abierto desde el medio, pelo desmechado cuyos más largos mechones ataba en una colilla. Tenía una barbita pequeña, casi pobre, y una nariz recta que acentuaba sus rasgos faciales, dándole un ligero aire de peligro. Sus cejas gruesas se fruncían arriba de sus ojos en un gesto casi peligroso cuando estaba enojado, como en ese mismo instante

 _"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Vicent?"_ Pensó Charlie, y rápidamente recibió respuesta

 _"porque aquí fue donde sucedió todo"_

 _"¿en mi antiguo trabajo? ¿Acaso sugieres que mi jefe secuestró a mi hijo antes de despedirme?"_

 _"no, Charlie. Lo que sucedió fue nuestra culpa"_

 _"TU culpa, querrás decir"_

 _"si..."_ respondió Vicent con tristeza _"fue mi culpa…"_

Charlie suspiró una vez más y se dispuso a adentrarse al local. No estaba realmente seguro de qué hacía él allí. Cuando lo despidieron, se había jurado que no volvería. Ese lugar le recordaba el momento más trágico de su vida:

Cuando su esposa pidió el divorcio luego de que su hijo desapareciera, la misma noche que Vicent tomó "prestado" su cuerpo para alcoholizarse, y haber hecho algo tan fuerte que casi lo arrestan. Justo después de eso, su jefe lo despidió, por ser sospechoso de las desapariciones de los 5 niños, entre los cuales estaba su hijo, y de robar un traje de animatrónico.

Charlie siempre recordaba, ese mismo día del año, hace ya tantos años, el día en que su vida se había derrumbado por completo. Había conseguido trabajo, luego de todo lo ocurrido, pero le había costado muchísimo. Hubo semanas en que la comida era más pequeña que la palma de su mano.

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio a uno de esos simpáticos muñecos acercarse a él. Era Toy Freddy. El muñeco, que aparentemente se acercaba para saludarlo, lo miraba de una forma bastante más fría de lo que recordaba. "¿cómo es que estas cosas les gustan a los niños?" pensó Charlie "resulta que sólo te están mirando así a ti" decía Vicent, con un tono ligeramente pedante "Calla, genio" le respondió Charlie.

Pero era cierto, Charlie desvió la mirada hacia los demás animatrónicos por un momento, y sus miradas estaban llenas de alegría, de una actitud juguetona y pacífica. Cuando volvió a mirar a Toy Freddy, éste estaba más cerca de él, y le dijo

-"Bienvenido a la Pizzería! Estás listo para morir jugar?!- Charlie retrocedió un momento, asustado de lo que oyó (o creyó oir) de la boca artificial del Toy.

-"y-yo sólo vine aquí para.. eh.. Buscar a alguien"-respondió él, aún algo asustado, pues según lo que recordaba, los Toy's tenían un sistema muy avanzado de interacción humana.

-"pues va-va-vamos a matarte vamos a mostrarte el área!"-decía Toy Freddy, aún mirándolo con secreta amenaza en sus ojos de plástico

-"n-no… es necesario… no es necesario… yo, creo que preferiría hacerlo sólo"

-"vamos a acompañarte! Eso es lo que hacemos, vigilamos a los asesinos a nuestros amigos para que sí no te pierdas!"- el animatrónico estaba aterrando más y más a Charlie, quien de repente comenzó a recordar cuando era guardia nocturno. De repente recordó que esas cosas tenían un sistema de libre albedrio, que tal si ellos….? No!, no podría ser! Eran animatrónicos infantiles, no deberían tener una programación para matar!

-"Toy Freddy, e-estoy buscando a mi hijo…"-comenzó a decir Charlie, con la esperanza de que diciéndole sus intenciones pudiera apaciguar un poco al muñeco que lo miraba tan fríamente-"él se perdió aquí hace algún tiempo… crees que puedas ayudarme?"

Toy Freddy pareció verse sorprendido cuando él le preguntó eso…

[ Toy Freddy's P.O.V ]

Cuando me dijo que estaba buscando a su hijo, no pude menos que sorprenderme. Tal vez el hombre morado haya dañado mi sistema de reconocimiento facial, pero no sabía que también reconocemos voces. Y este hombre tiene la misma voz que…

Pero no! De ser realmente él… entonces, eso querría decir que… oh, no!

Debo averiguar si es él realmente. Si lo veo hacer algo malo, no dudaré en arrancarle la cabeza yo mismo!

-"Vamos a jugar a las encondidas con nuestro amigo!"-le dije, utilizando una de las tantas frases pre-grabadas que tengo en mi sistema. Estando en público, no podemos permtir que las personas vean que podemos hablar, pensar y movernos por nosotros mismos. Eso causaría pánico.

Él y yo comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos. No estoy realmente seguro de qué es lo que está buscando.

En un momento, lo ví suspirar, y agachar la cabeza, como recordando alguna mala situación. De repente, él se volteó hacia mí.

-"no recordaba que fueras tan escalofriante"-dijo él con la voz temblándole un poco. En realidad, viéndolo bien, me di cuenta de que él en sí estaba temblando. Su comentario no pudo menos que molestarme. ESCALOFRIANTE? SOY UN ANIMATRÓNICO INFANTIL! SOY LA COSA MÁS ADORABLE QUE VERÁS NUNCA, MALDITA PERRA!

Pero tristemente, no podía decirle eso. No podía decirle nada hasta saber si realmente era él.. el hombre morado.

-"Estoy algo pachonchito, pero es porque tengo mucha alegría por dentro!"-dijo Toyfred, nuevamente con un comentario pre-grabado.

El hombre que estaba a su lado se rió.

-"supongo que es tu deber ser así, debes proteger a los niños"-dijo el hombre. Luego volvió a bajar la cabeza, con los ojos repentinamente tristes-"si yo hubiera estado sobrio esa noche… hubiera protegido a mi hijo… de lo que sea que lo arrebató de mí! Yo trabajada aquí, sabes? Luego de esa noche lo perdí todo"-decía el hombre, Charlie, creo que le vi escrito en alguna parte.

"pobre hombre" pensé "después de todo no es culpa suya, él no podría haber hecho nada estando borracho… tal vez ni siquiera estando sobrio. Aquel asesino… ese sujeto de morado.. él era muy fuerte"

-"Sonría a la vida!"- dije. Charlie me miró, sus ojos algo más animados

-"realmente les han grabado frases para todo tipo de situaciones ¿eh?"-dijo él animadamente

Yo lo miré, de repente sentía que él no era tan malo.

-"en qué solías trabajar?"-le pregunté, fingiendo con mi voz como si esa pregunta ya la tuviera grabada. Charlie se sorprendió mucho. Al ver en su mirada, comprendí que él había notado algo raro en mí. Me golpeé la frente mentalmente, cierto! Los animatrónicos, no importa qué tan nuevos, no deberíamos estar programados para interactuar con los adultos!

Asustado, Charlie se alejó un poco de mí y respondió

-"solía ser guardia nocturno"

Yo me quedé mentalmente congelado. Era él! El hombre morado… VAS A MORIR, JURO QUE VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HICISTE!

[ Marionette's P.O.V ]

Estaba repartiendo regalos en el prize corner cuando los ví. Toyfred estaba caminando con él al lado. Yo lo reconocí. Yo fui el único que logró volver a reparar mi sistema de reconocimiento facial después de algún tiempo. Y lo reconocí.

Junto a Toyfred caminaba, algo preocupado, Vicent.

O al menos yo creí que era Vicent en un principio. Me las arreglé para escabullirme del área sin que los niños lo notaran, y me asomé cuidadosamente desde la puerta.

Nervioso, vi a aquel hombre, al hombre morado, voltearse hacia atrás, como presintiendo que allí había alguien. Entonces fue que vi sus ojos.

Tenía los ojos azules. De unos ojos zafiro que lejos de ser enojadizos, se veían más bien preocupados. Él en sí se veía asustadizo y preocupado. Él no era Vicent, pero estaba a unos ojos de serlo.

En aquella noche fatídica, hace ya tantos años, puppet recordaba que el asesino tenía los ojos en blanco. Bueno, no del todo. Se veían unos pequeños ojos morados, pero eran tan claros (incluyendo la parte de la pupila) que casi no se veía. Esa noche, un olor a alcohol lo inundaba todo, y puppet recordaba que había un pequeño en especial… un pequeño rubio, al que el asesino tardó más en decidirse a matarlo. Pero cuando lo hizo, fue un hombre sádico sin conciencia alguna a su disposición.

[ sin P.O.V.s ]

Cuidando de no ser visto, puppet los siguió asomándose desde los recodos, puertas, ventanas o rincones. Siempre observando. Aún no sabía qué pensar de él.

En ese momento se le cruzó por la mente que ahora mangle finalmente podría pedirle disculpas a Jeremy. Pese a los años que ya habían pasado desde la mordida del 87', ella nunca se logró perdonar a sí misma por haberle hecho daño al único guardia de seguridad al que todos habían llegado a tenerle afecto, aún sin decírselo.

A decir verdad, puppet incluso sospechaba que mangle le había tenido a Jeremy mucho más afecto que cualquiera de ellos.

…...Un rato después…

Mientras Toyfred paseaba junto a Charlie, finalmente lo guió hasta cerca del "parts and services" y se detuvo allí, mirando dudoso la puerta. Se volteó nuevamente a ver a Charlie, y no pudo menos que preguntarse a quién de ellos estaría buscando.

Charlie, por su parte, miraba la puerta confundido. En ese momento inició otra conversación mental con Vicent

 _"ahora puedes empezar, Vicent. Quisiera saber si tú tienes alguna idea de por qué nos han guiado hasta aquí"_

 _"Creo que fue en esta habitación en la que pasó todo… si no me equivoco, allí adentro, en alguno de esos trajes estará Jason"_

 _"Necesito saberlo, Vicent, ¿qué fue exactamente 'todo'? ¿qué fue lo que vimos allí esa noche?"_ En su mente, Charlie pudo oir a Vicent vacilar. Fuera lo que fuera, no era bonito _"POR FAVOR, VICENT! NECESITO SABER QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE!"_

 _"no puedo contártelo, Charlie. Lo que pasó esa noche es muy confuso, aún para mí"_ Pero antes de que Charlie pudiera contestar Vicent rápidamente le exclamó por dentro _"CUIDADO!"_

Cuando Charlie se volteó, vió que los ojos de Toy Freddy estaban… negros. Estaban negros, llenos de un odio realmente profundo, y Charlie salió corriendo, a tiempo para evitar a Toyfred, que en ese mismo instante se le lanzó encima.

Asustado y confundido, Charlie comenzó a huir. De repente supo que todo lo que estaba rondando por la pizzería era su enemigo. Encontró un rincón oscuro, y se metió allí sin pensarlo para esconderse.

Ya con una mayor sensación de seguridad, Charlie se detuvo para tratar de tranquilizar su respiración. Pero no le fue posible.

-"Te pareces en casi todo a él"-dijo una voz desde la oscuridad, que sin saber por qué, hizo que el vello de la nuca se le erizara a Charlie. Se volteó lo más disimuladamente que pudo, encontrándose con dos pupilas blancas, brillantes que lo escrutaban desde la oscuridad. Antes de que Charlie siquiera pensara en correr, la voz habló de nuevo- "no te recomiendo que salgas de aquí. Si Toy Freddy intenta atacarte, es razón más que suficiente para que los demás lo hagan"

-"y por qué tu no?"

-"yo no soy como ellos. Tengo ciertas… condiciones que me hacen distinto. No te preocupes, yo no te atacaré. La diferencia entre tú y Vicent es muy pequeña, pero es colosal"

Charlie oyó estas palabras sin saber a qué se refería, hasta que captó que se refería al color de ojos.

-"bueno, sí. Comprendo lo extraño que es eso. Sus ojos son mucho más… peligrosos"

-"te noto algo extraño, mi buen amigo. Que has venido a hacer aquí?"

-"estoy buscando a mi hijo"

-"…pero no sólo a tu hijo, verdad? Qué más estás buscando?"

Charlie se sorprendió de que su interlocutor fuera tan… perceptivo. Era realmente increíble que se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, aún en la oscuridad en que ambos se encontraban. La voz de ojos brillantes, aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, Charlie casi sentía que le estaba sonriendo.

-"también quiero descubrir… descubrir qué fue lo que hice hace tantos años que destruyó mi vida"

-"estás utilizando las palabras incorrectas"

-"uh?"

-"qué fue lo que hizo ÉL, hace tantos años, que destruyó TU vida"

Dicho esto, su interlocutor se decidió a abandonarlo, sus pupilas dejando de brillar. Charlie vio las luces desaparecer, y comenzó a plantearse lo que ese desconocido de ojos brillantes le había dicho.

Al rato, cuidándose de no ser visto, Charlie se las arregló para finalmente escapar de la pizzería sin que nadie lo viera. Decidió que volvería a la noche, después de todo, él había trabajado allí, y sabía que se podía entrar desde más de un lugar. El único error de su razonamiento fue pensar que sería más fácil siendo de noche.

Entre tanto, un par de ojos negros lo miraban desde entre las lamas de una persiana cerrada, que estaba justo en la habitación de parts and services.

 _"lo conozco"_ pensaba alguien desde adentro de la habitación a oscuras _"sé que lo conozco…o al menos me resultas familiar… de dónde? Quién eres tú?"_


	3. Chapter 2 ¿meterse en la pizzería?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Meterse en la pizzería?**

Phil tomó la Tablet que tenía en el escritorio para vigilar a velocidad luz que la caja de esa maldita marioneta tuviera cuerda. Aliviado del pesar de tener algunos segundos de relajación (siendo un guardia nocturno, cada segundo valía oro para él) bajó la Tablet para encontrarse con sorpresa, cara a cara con el viejo modelo de Freddy Fazbear. Rápido como un rayo, Phill se colocó la máscara vacía de animatrónico, y, confundido, el modelo viejo se retiró de la oficina.

Luego de revisar el pasillo y los conductos, luego de darle cuerda a Marionette, Phil se dio cuenta de que la noche había estado muy tranquila. Eran las 3:12 am. Y sólo Foxy y Freddy lo habían venido a visitar. Extrañado, el actual guardia de seguridad tomó su Tablet y comenzó a vigilar cámara por cámara, dónde estaban esos muñecos diabólicos que tanto empeño tenían en entrar a la oficina.

Pasó por el Stage área, Kid's Cove, Prize Corner, Game room… momento. Phil no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver una sombra deslizarse por el Party room. Asustado, su primer impulso fue iluminar con la linterna de la cámara de ese lugar. Y quedó más que sorprendido de que quien estuviera allí no fuera uno de los animatrónicos…. Era un hombre….

[ Charlie's P.O.V. ]

Cuando una luz se encendió justo sobre mí, cuando apenas acababa de entrar por un conducto de ventilación que tenía salida al exterior, quedé realmente congelado. De pronto me di cuenta que también había gente allí por las noches… y yo había sido uno de ellos. Pero me sorprendí muchísimo más cuando, en vez de sonar la alarma, oí que alguien corría hacia mí y un guardia con una máscara de animatrónico me hacía gestos con las manos de que lo acompañara.

Para hacer honor a la verdad, se veía que el sujeto estaba realmente nervioso. Miraba a todos lados y el cuerpo parecía temblarle un poco. Yo sólo me quedé allí, observándolo con cara atontada hasta que él me exclamó en un susurro "¡Apúrate, o van a atraparte!"

Aún medio tonto por el shock de haber sido sorprendido en medio de una infiltración, finalmente lo seguí, olvidándome momentáneamente quiénes eran "ellos".

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la oficina de seguridad del guardia, el sujeto se quitó la máscara y tomó su Tablet para mantener un botón presionado por un rato, o algo así.

Cuando finalmente dejó el botón y dejó la Tablet, el hombre se dejó caer exhausto en la silla.

-"¿qué diablos estabas haciendo allí?!"-me preguntó, aún bastante preocupado

-"y-yo… yo…"

-"¿acaso no has oído lo que ocurre aquí de noche? Pudieron haberte matado!"- yo lo miré confundido, el guardia estaba… preocupado por mi?

-"¿a qué te refieres? ¿Quiénes pudieron haberme matado?"

-"LOS ANIMATRÓNICOS!"- yo me quedé de piedra al oir eso. De repente recordé lo ocurrido hace algunas horas, cuando Toy Freddy intentó… matarme? Él… él estaba intentando matarme?

-"¿qué?"-fue lo único que atiné a preguntar

-"Esas cosas… durante el día resultan muy agradables y carismáticas, pero de noche esos muñecos diabólicos intentan asesinarte. Ahora, dime, ¡¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!"

-"yo.. yo… hace unas horas vine aquí porque hay algo muy importante que debo buscar.. pero entonces Toy Freddy intentó atacarme, y yo huí, y pensé que tal vez sería mejor venir a buscar eso por la noche, pensando que ellos estarían desactivados…"- poco a poco me dí cuenta de que lo que decía sonaba más y más estúpido. Pero el hombre sólo asintió

-"ya veo, pero, como verás, ¡FUE UNA PÉSIMA IDEA!"- yo me rasqué incómodo la nuca, sin saber qué contestar. Pero él se me adelantó- "Bueno, tienes suerte de que te alertara. No quiero imaginarme que te podría haber pasado si ellos te encontraban… Por cierto, me llamo Phil"

-"oh, ehmm… mucho gusto, Phil. Yo soy Charlie."- él asintió cuando le dije mi nombre, y luego volteó para mirarme, se veía curioso.

-"y dime… ¿qué es eso tan importante que viniste a buscar aquí?"- yo lo miré, no estaba realmente seguro de cómo lo tomaría él lo que iba a decirle. Tomé una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos por un breve momento, antes de responder

-"mi hijo. Vine a buscar a mi hijo, él desapareció aquí hace 7 años."- Aún recuerdo la cara de sorpresa que Phil tenía en su cara cuando le dije eso. Estaba casi horrorizado.

…..( Mientras tanto)…..

Sin darse cuenta abstraído por la conversación, Phill había olvidado por completo la caja de música. Malhumorado, Puppet despertó de su caja, y estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar al guardia de seguridad de esa semana, cuando se cruzó por el pasillo con cierto oso robot dorado.

[ Marionette's P.O.V. ]

-"¿Goldie?"

-"¿sí?"- respondió Golden Freddy de mala gana

-"¿qué te pasa?"

-"hoy… hoy había alguien en la pizzería que me llamó la atención…"

-"¿alguna chica?"-pregunté con picardía

-"no.. de hecho, era un hombre adulto.. sólo que me llamó la atención porque… bueno, me resultó familiar…"- esas palabras me llamaron la atención

-"¿familiar?"- verán ustedes, nosotros no solemos utilizar la palabra familiar, por la obvia razón de que deriva de familia, y aunque es cierto que somos la 'Familia Fazbear' normalmente no nos consideramos como hermanos o hermanas, aquí la familia son los amigos. Y cuando veíamos a alguien que nos resultaba familiar, quería decir que probablemente esa persona tuviera la culpa de algo malo.

-"si… pero, no sé por qué… sentí el impulso de acercarme a él"

-"¿de acercarte?"-yo estaba mucho más que sorprendido. Desde los asesinatos, Goldie había cambiado muchísimo. Se volvió frío, y distante. El hecho de querer acercarse a alguien, aunque fuera sólo para saludar, parecía un deseo muy muy ajeno a los suyos. Yo comprendía que el haber sido asesinado le había hecho mucho daño.. pero debía haber más que eso. No estoy seguro, pero si la persona de la que habla Goldie es el hombre con el que yo hablé mientras se escondía de Toyfred…

-"si, aún no logro comprender qué fue eso. Creo… creo que yo conocía a ese sujeto"

-"escúchame, Goldie. No sé quién es él, pero estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con los asesinatos. Hasta que no logre descubrir cómo… cómo hacer para que él esté completamente de nuestro lado, necesito que te mantengas alejado de él, Goldie. Temo que vaya a hacerte daño"

-"esta bien…"-pude notar un ligero tono decepcionado en su voz, eso realmente me conmovió. Hace un par de días me llegó la visión de Vicent redimiéndose, y de otro hombre con la misma apariencia que Vicent, pero de ojos azules, llorando a pies de Goldie, quien se veía sumamente confundido. Cuando hablé con ese hombre en la pizzería que se ocultaba de Toy Freddy, supe que él iba a cambiarlo todo en la pizzería. Tal y como lo había hecho, aunque en esa situación cambiándolo para mal, hace ya siete años…-"aunque creo que yo sería capaz de hacerle más daño a él"

-"Bueno… Yo iré a darle una pequeña visita al guardia nocturno, cuídate"

-"cuídate"

Y me fui. Cuando iba llegando, por el pasillo principal, vi a Foxy, mirando de reojo a dos hombres en la oficina de seguridad

-"oye, Marion"

-"¿qué ocurre, Foxy?"

-"¿es normal que hayan dos personas en la oficina?"-yo miré a Foxy, él estaba tan extrañado como yo.

-"No, no es normal. Tal vez deberíamos averiguar un poco más antes de atacarlos, ¿no crees?"

-"si… no quisiera que llegaramos por accidente a dañar el nombre de la pizzería"

-"creo que con nuestra cazería de guardias ya lo hicimos"

-"hehehe"-rió Foxy -"cierto"

En el hospital, una muchacha de cabello rubio carré miraba con ojos llorosos e hinchados de llanto a un hombre que reposaba en la cama. Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que Jeremy había entrado en coma, pero Meg aún no perdía la esperanza de que su hermano se despertara. Y hacía bien en esperar. Pronto, muy pronto, Marion reuniría toda la fuerza que necesitaba para devolverle a Jeremy su energía vital antes de la mordida del 87'. Sería el regalo de cumpleaños de Mangle.

Toy Freddy se encontró a sí mismo suspirando cansado, no estaba seguro de querer atacar al guardia esa noche. Aun sin preocuparse por el guardia, su día había sido largo. No resulta tan fácil huir de una multitud de niños que quieren jugar con sus personajes favoritos cuando uno de esos personajes eres tú.

Cansadamente, bajó las escaleras del show stage y se dirigió a paso tranquilo por los corredores. Mientras caminaba fue que se encontró con Toy Chica. Ella ya se había retirado del show stage mucho antes, y al parecer se regresaba un poco luego de otro intento fallido de entrar por la ventilación. Toyfred la miró.

-"noche larga, ¿eh?"

-"ni que lo digas. Ya van tres veces fallidas sin lograr entrar en esa maldita oficina. Y ahora será incluso peor"- Toyfred se detuvo un momento al escuchar esta frase, y se volvió hacia Toychick con curiosidad

-"¿cómo que peor? ¿Cómo podría esto ponerse peor? Se supone que somos nosotros quienes deben atrapar a ese sujeto"

-"ese es el tema, Teddy. Ahora no es "ese" sujeto, ahora son "esos" sujetos. Foxy y Marion vieron a alguien más en compañía del guardia"

-"oh mierda!"-gruñó Toyfred-"Ya bastante problema era atrapar a uno!"- Toyfred suspiró y luego bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, en señal de cansancio-"¿y por qué hay dos sujetos en vez de uno?"

-"eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar. Según nos dijo Marion, uno de ellos ya había estado aquí, en la pizzería, hace unas… 11 horas"

-"oh…"- Toyfred asintió en señal de entendimiento, hasta que una alarma le hizo estallar el cerebro en las últimas palabras- "espera.. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿UNO DE ELLOS YA HABÍA ESTADO AQUÍ?"

-"eso es lo que nos dijo Puppet, él habló con el hombre, creemos que está buscando algo aquí"-Toy Freddy miraba a Toy Chica con la boca abierta de sorpresa. ESE SUJETO! Entonces… había vuelto?

-"Chick-Chick, creo que ya sé quién es ese hombre!"

-"¿qué? ¿y cómo lo sabes?"

-"él.. él… si es el hombre que yo vi ayer por la tarde, debemos apurarnos en intentar atarparlos!"

-"Teddy, Teddy, espera, ¿por qué estás tan exhaltado? ¿por qué es tan importante ese sujeto?"

-"Chick-Chick, si estoy en lo correcto, el tipo que está en la oficina junto al guardia… puede ser el hombre morado!"- Esta vez fue Toy Chica quien se quedó con el pico abierto de sorpresa. Ese sujeto… había vuelto… DEBÍAN ATRAPARLO! DEBÍAN ASESINARLO Y TERMINAR CON TODO DE UNA VEZ! ESE MALVADO BASTARDO IBA FINALMENTE A TENER SU GRAN MERECIDO!

Mientras Toy Chica y Toy Freddy meditaban acerca del nuevo invitado, uno de los viejos modelos comenzaba finalmente a despertar, pese a ser ya altas horas de la noche. Y molesto. Había despertado muy molesto, con la determinación de recuperar su rostro!

Old Bonnie se las arregló rápidamente para levantarse, aún con sus brazos y piernas destrozadas. Aún con todo el miedo que cargaba, se encargó de decidir que apartir de ese día, nada iba a asustarla. Iría a esa oficina y recuperaría el rostro que **alguien** (por no señalar a **otro** muy celoso conejo robot) le había sacado haciéndole una horrible broma.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina, medio ciega, y medio asustada, alguien la tomó por el brazo.

-"Bonnie, espera!"- ella reconoció la voz de Freddy hablándole-"no te acerques a la oficina ahora, un nuevo sujeto acaba de aparecerse por aquí y los muchachos aún están determinando si es bueno o malo. Te prometo que te devolveremos tu rostro, pero por favor se paciente"

-"es que no lo entiendes, Freddy"-le dijo ella, medio dolida, medio ciega-"estoy fastidiada de no poder hacer nada por falta de visión. No me importa en nada acercarme hasta allí! Los estúpidos guardias no me interesan! Yo sólo iré a recuperar aquello que me pertenece! Estoy harta de no poder ayudar en nada por falta de ojos, pero hoy… hoy ya es mi límite! Y tan pronto recupere la visión, juro que le arrancaré las orejas a ese imbécil de Bon Bon!"- Freddy la miró, sorprendido por su determinación. Luego suspiró.

-"está bien"-le dijo-"no te detendré. Pero quiero que estés atenta y consciente en todo momento de lo que pasa, de lo que pasó, y más aún… de lo que **podría pasar"-** le dijo Freddy con simpleza. Sabía que Bonnie era inteligente, ella no iba a hacer nada estúpido sin una buena razón. No era del tipo de personas a las que les gustaba arriegarse.

Ella se detuvo de su camino y se volteó, aún si no podía ver a Freddy, era obvio que su intención era hablarle a él. Pero fuera lo que fuera que ella iba a decir, amagó. Vaciló un momento, pero luego se lo guardó y regresó al parts and services room, decidida a volver a intentarlo más tarde. Freddy se quedó en su lugar un momento, mirando en dirección a la oficina del guardia, donde los dos hombres desconocidos hablaban de algo que los tenía con mirada seria.

Freddy volvió a mirar hacia donde había estado Bonnie y sonrió. Tendría que insistirle al idiota de su hermano para que se apurase en declarase o alguien más se iba a enamorar de ella. Por suerte, no él. Freddy tenía todas sus esperanzas fichadas en cierta hiper-alegre Chica.

Nota de autora: capaz que ustedes se hayan confundido un poco con el hecho de que el capitulo anterior tiene mla la numeracion... inicialmente decía chapter 1.5, pero el punto no aparecio cuando lo publiqué, este es el capítulo dos, pero si la numeración los confunde mucho, guiense por los títulos. Gracias.


	4. Chapter 3: ¡¡Salir de la pizzería!

**Capítulo 3: ¡Salir de la pizzería!**

Mientras Charlie terminaba de explicarle a Phil algunos detalles del asunto, el actual guardia de seguridad no hacía más que mirarlo con profunda preocupación.

-"entonces, déjame ver si entendí… cada año, recibes una llamada telefónica de un contacto extraño, que cada año te ofrece llevarte hacia tu hijo. Tú lo rechazaste por mucho tiempo, pero ahora estás comenzando a creer que quizás él dice la verdad y él te guió hasta aquí, diciéndote que tu hijo estaba metido dentro de la pizzería?"- Charlie asintió en silencio. Por razones de que no quería quedar como un loco frente al sujeto, había preferido omitir la parte en donde Vicent era su segunda personalidad- "y también me dices que este sujeto se hizo pasar por ti hace 7 años, para hacer algo desastroso que él no quiere que tú sepas, y por lo cual perdiste a tu familia y tu trabajo?"- Charlie asintió nuevamente, aún en silencio. Phil movió la cabeza en "No" y gesticuló con las manos-"lo siento, amigo, pero no puedo creerte. Lo que me dices me suena un poco como a thriller. Y yo no puedo dejarme engañar por esas cosas, ¿entiendes? Soy guardia de seguridad, es mi trabajo asegurarme de que no hay impostores o gente peligrosa en el lugar, y lo que dices… lo siento, pero tiene muy poca credibilidad."

-"no te culpo"-le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa triste-"yo tampoco me creería estando en tu lugar. Pero déjame decirte que lo único que quiero es encontrar a mi hijo. O al menos descubrir qué fue lo que le ocurrió…"- Phil lo miró comprensivamente. Él mismo no sabía qué sería capaz de hacer por su familia. Sus hermanos, Jeremy y Angela…

-"sabes, aunque creo realmente que lo que me dices no puede tener punto de verdad, haré una pequeña excepción. Estoy seguro de que habrá algo en lo que sepa ayudarte en cuanto llegue el momento"-luego le puso una mano en el hombro a Charlie-"No estás sólo. Te lo digo de guardia a ex-guardia"- Charlie lo miró agradecido

-"Gracias"

\- (Mientras tanto) -

-"Teddy, no empujes!"

-"pues entonces apúrate, Chick-Chick, debemos atrapar a ese sujeto pronto! Ya son las 5 y tenemos poco tiempo!"

-"¿por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?"- Toyfred se volteó para mirarla casi con violencia, con un rostro que hizo a Toy Chica arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

 _-"PORQUE NO SABEMOS SI VOLVERÁ MAÑANA…."-_ le respondió Toyfred, con una voz realmente glacial. Tanto así, que había inventado una nueva temperatura bajo cero. Toy Chica retrocedió un paso y luego asintió, algo triste de que su jefe fuera tan impersonal a veces. A ella le hubiera gustado poder conocer a Toy Freddy fuera de su perfil de Jefe y líder… le hubiera gustado saber quién estaba detrás de ese personaje que tanto carisma daba a los niños y tanto pudor a los grandes. En definitiva, Toy Chica lamentaba no lograr acercarse a él de forma diferente que sólo una amiga.

Acercándose de a poco, Toy Freddy logró acercarse por el pasillo sin ser detectado, sigiloso como un ninja. Le había dado órdenes específicas a Toy Chica de que fuera por el conducto de ventilación, para obligarlos a que utilizaran la máscara y no pudieran iluminarlo.

Riéndose de su propio ingenio, Toy Freddy se colocó frente a la entrada a la habitación donde ambos hombres residían. Se detuvo en la puerta, antes de atacar, quería estar seguro de que tenía razón. Pero para su frustración, no podía comprobar nada en ese momento, porque ambos estaban utilizando máscaras por la presencia de Toy Chica. Bueno, mejor dicho, el guardia habitual estaba utilizando la máscara, mientras que el otro sujeto de visita estaba utilizando la… la cara de Bonnie.  
Repentinamente enojado, Toy Freddy se irguió sobre sí mismo, viéndose realmemente aterrador, no tanto porque él lo fuera, sinó por la furia que se veía en su rostro. Juntó aire en sus pulmones metálicos…

-"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREEN QUE HACEN USTEDES, MALDITAS PERRAS, UTILIZANDO ALGO DE PROPIEDAD DE BONNIE?!"- Asustados, ambos hombres cayeron hacia atrás en sus propias sillas, Luego, rápidamente, el guardia tomó la linterna y lo dejó al descubierto.

 _"Genial"_ pensó Toyfred _"Jodí mi propio plan"_

Asustado, Phil lanzó la linterna sobre Toy Freddy, provocándole sólo más enojo

 _"¿pues saben qué? ¡Al diablo las reglas!"_ pensó Toyfred en ese momento, justo antes de lanzarse contra ambos hombres, quienes a duras penas se corrieron a tiempo para evitar que Toyfred les cayera encima.

Aterrorizados ahora, Phil y Charlie salieron corriendo de la oficina, comprendiendo que ya no era un lugar seguro. De pronto, Charlie vio una puerta que por alguna razón le resultó familiar, y rápidamente se encaminó hacia ella, con Phil siguiéndolo por detrás.

Cuando se acercaban a la puerta, oyeron a lo lejos la horrible risa de Toy Freddy, quien más furioso que nunca, comenzaba a reír de enojo. Charlie abrió la puerta a las apuradas, sin siquiera prender la luz en su apuro, y cerrándola tras él luego de que Phil ingresara.

Ambos, jadeando, se dejaron resbalar apoyados en la puerta de metal que acababan de cerrar tras ellos.

-"¿crees que estamos seguros?"-preguntó Phil

-"Yo no contaría con eso"-dijo una voz robótica desde la oscuridad, casi goteando malvada felicidad en su voz.  
La puerta de la habitación, según había leído Charlie a las apuradas, era parts and services room…

Toy Freddy miraba frustrado hacia todos lados, molesto por haber dejado escapar a ese sujeto. Se apoyó sobre la madera destrozada de la mesa que, al atacar al guardia y a ese… Charlie, se había quebrantado bajo la acción de su peso.

Toy Chica salió del conducto de ventilación, mirándolo con preocupación.

-"hey, Teddy, ¿estás bien? ¿por qué los atacaste así? Pensé que ibas a esperar hasta que alguno se acercara al conducto para echarme"- Toyfred miró a Toy Chica, bajando la cabeza. Pues sabía que ese había sido SU error, y comprendía que esa furia había despertado en su compañera preocupación genuina.

-"lo siento"-dijo –"es que… me sentí realmente muy enojado cuando vi que esos sujetos tenían la cara de Bonnie… es decir, me molestó mucho que utilizaran de esa forma algo que ni siquiera les pertenece!"- Toy Chica miró a Toyfred sorprendida. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar así, de expresar cómo percibía el ser utilizado…

-"¡Hey, Chicos!"-Foxy y Puppet aparecieron repentinamente por el pasillo- "¿qué están haciendo allí? ¿dónde están los guardias?"- Ambos Toys se voltearon a ver a sus más veteranos compañeros.

-"yo… hmm, quise atacarlos, y ambos salieron huyendo"-dijo Toyfred, rascándose incómodo su metálica nuca. Foxy y Puppet se quedaron mirándolos a ambos con la boca perfectamente abierta.

Bonnie, dispuesta a atacar a los intrusos, guiada por su oído, se levantó de su lugar, haciendo ver las luces de su endoesqueleto marcando la falta de ojos que pudieran volverse negros.  
Charlie le dio una mirada a Phil, quien le respondió señalando mudamente los ojos de Bonnie. Luego se llevó el dedo a los labios. Charlie asintió, y, con muchísimo cuidado de no hacer ruido se corrieron del lugar. Phil le hizo un gesto de "sígueme" y caminó silenciosamente hasta una ventana que se veía en la pared del fono.  
Mientras Bonnie se dirigía a ciegas hasta donde creía que estaban los guardias, ambos hombres se dirigían al otro lado, caminando pegados a la pared.  
Phil, que iba adelante, sin querer se le resbaló el pie, y en la desesperación de no caer al piso tiró del brazo de Charlie, tropezando ambos con algo de metal, que produjo mucho ruido al caer.

Con una gota gigante sobre la cabeza, ambos cruzaron miradas, y luego se voltearon leeeeeentamente, para encontrarse con que el conejo descarado (entienden? Des-carado!... no? Bueno, es cierto, fue un chiste malo, sigamos con la historia) los miraba con una malvada sonrisa, curvando su mandibula metálica de una forma que la física no debería permitir.

Agarrándose del brazo del otro con desesperación, ambos hombres comenzaron a retroceder, hasta que chocaron con algo a sus espaldas.

Al levantar la vista, su buen y mejorísísimo amigo Freddy los miraba, con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

Charlie miró a Phil

-"¿ahora podemos gritar?"

-"sí…"

Un grito (o tal vez dos sincronizados) llegaron hasta la oficina de seguridad, donde Puppet, Foxy, Toy Chica y Toyfred aún se encontraban. Habían pasado algunos minutos incómodos, donde los silencios sólo eran interrumpidos por los regaños angustiados de Puppet. Ahora se habían parado todos de golpe, alertados por el/los gritos, y salieron corriendo hacia donde estaría la fuente de estos.

Toyfred abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a Bonnie y a Freddy, que sostenían a ambos guardias en el aire, alzándolos desde los brazos en una pose nada cómoda, mientras que los demás trónicos que se encontraban en el cuarto observaban todo.

Freddy miró a sus amigos, y estuvo a punto de explicarles que no debían preocuparse, que ellos sabían qué debían hacer, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hablar… la garganta se le quedó seca. Sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a pesarle, se ponían rígidos. Lo mismo les pasaba a los demás. Se volteó a ver a los guardias, y quiso estirar su mano libre hacia ellos…

*Cling Clang Clang Clang- Clang Clang Clang Clang….. Yaay!*

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana, y Phil suspiró con alivio. Charlie, por su parte, miraba aún confundido a todos los animatrónicos a su alrededor, que poco a poco volvían a sus lugares.

-"¿qué acaba de pasar?"-preguntó Charlie, completamente extrañado

-"son las seis"-dijo Phil-"ellos están programados específicamente para preparar el lugar antes de que abra, justo a partir de las seis"

Phil se liberó como pudo, y luego ayudó a Charlie a liberarse. Luego ambos salieron caminando por el pasillo. Charlie aún miraba con desconfianza a los muñecos, pero no dijo nada.  
Ya en la puerta del local, Phil lo detuvo un momento.

-"oye, no te apures tanto. Sé que fue una noche larga... y muy terrorífica en verdad, pero aún es temprano, y los animatrónicos ya no nos atacarán. Hay tiempo de comer algo, mi jefe llegará a la hora de abrir, y aún falta. Incluso podemos buscar algo que te ayude a encontrar…"-Phil se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor, como vigilando que ninguno de esos muñecos estuviera cerca-"… encontrar a tu hijo"

Pese a las insistencias de Phil, Charlie se negó a quedarse en el restaurante. Phil, a falta de una excusa para _quedarse,_ terminó aceptando que fueran a otro lugar.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en las sillas altas en la barra en un bar, no muy lejos del restaurante. Charlie aún se encontraba alterado, y no conversaba con Phil por la sencilla razón de que no podía. Cada vez que estaba por decirle algo, sus oraciones quedaban a la mitad y volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

 _"esas cosas… realmente me dan miedo"_

 _"claro que dan miedo, ese Toy Freddy ya nos había adelantado algo, ¿no es cierto?"_

 _"si, pero no es solo eso, Vicent. No sé cómo describir esto, pero… tengo la sensación de que no son animatrónicos comunes y corrientes"_

 _"¿a qué te refieres?"_

 _"¿acaso viste cómo reaccionó Toy Freddy al vernos con las máscaras? Estaba_ _ **enojado.**_ _Enojado! Se supone que un robot no puede_ _ **enojarse**_ _."_

 _"Tal vez va contra las reglas que un empleado use algo perteneciente a un robot del lugar. Después de todo, se enojó porque llevabas de máscara la cara de Bonnie"_

 _"¿Y qué hay de esa tal Bonnie? Tú mismo viste que su mandíbula se deformó para atacarnos!"_

 _"oh vamos, Charlie ¿qué es lo que según tú está mal con esos animatrónicos? Sólo son defectuosos"_

 _"no es solo eso, Vicent. Sé que sonará como una locura, pero creo que tal vez ellos estén…_ _ **vivos**_ _"_

Charlie se volteó hacia Phil, quien bebía gustoso una taza de café, que por cierto, no venía nada mal después de una noche sin dormir en una pizzería con animatrónicos asesinos. Phil bebió un sorbo, luego bajó la taza y le devolvió la mirada a Charlie

-"¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?"

-"si, yo… tengo una duda, Phil. ¿Por qué esos animatrónicos intentaban atacarnos?"- Phil lo miró, su rostro cambió de pronto a una expresión seria.

-"no lo sé"-dijo, bajando la cabeza-"el jefe y otros empleados insisten en hacerme creer que no intentar atacar, pero ambos vimos hoy que eso no es cierto. Dicen que se mueven por allí porque aparentemente nunca tuvieron un modo nocturno de buena calidad, pero…"  
Charlie lo miró con curiosidad

-"¿pero?"

-"pero hay muchos rumores que dicen que ellos… están poseídos"  
Charlie miró a su interlocutor con los ojos desorbitados

-"¿p-poseídos?"-nuestro protagonista realmente nunca había sido muy afecto a todo eso de la posesión realmente. Le daba miedo ver películas religiosas, y a menudo cerraba los ojos cuando lo hacía. Tanto era así, que casi tuvo un ataque de pánico el día que su esposa (o mejor dicho, ex-esposa) dio a luz.

-"sí"-dijo Phil-"y es que resulta que estos ataques comenzaron casi inmediatamente después del caso de los niños desaparecidos, hace 7 años"- Charlie paró el oido al escuchar esa frase-"la policía nunca encontró cuerpos, y al sujeto al que encontraron sospechoso lo liberaron por falta de pruebas"  
El castaño empalideció visiblemente al oir eso. Él había sido detenido ese día. Por la policía. Quienes lo interrogaron acerca de sucesos extraños en la pizzería donde trabajaba…

-"Phil"

-"¿qué ocurre?"

-"yo… yo fui ese sospechoso. Yo… trabajé en la pizzería… trabajaba en la pizzería el día en que eso ocurrió"- Phil lo miró visiblemente sorprendido

-"¿sabes? Iba a agregar que se creía que los niños habían sido asesinados, por la sangre encontrada en el lugar, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes"- Phil rio nerviosamente y luego se concentró de nuevo en su taza de café, ahora con algo de susto en su expresión.

 _"oh cielos"_ pensó Charlie _"Vicent, tienes que decirme de una vez por todas, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste esa noche?"_

 _Nota de autora! wiii! (si, ya lo sé, soy jodida): Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen! Agradezco muchísisisisimo los reviews, pero si no los contesto es porque soy terrible para contestar (?)  
Bueno, sólo por si acaso quiero que quede claro que esto es un universo paralelo (como la mayoría de las historias aquí) lo que quiere decir que hay cosas que no estarán y otras que estarán modificadas.  
OH, NO SABEN CUANTO ME ALEGRÓ EL DÍA SABER QUE TENÍA ANUQUESEA UNOS CUANTOS REVIEWS.  
En fin, que más tenía que decir...? ah, si! hay cosas bastantes estúpidas que yo suelo comentar muy de vez en cuando, espero que no los moleste. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y espero que mi trabajo con los siguientes capítulos no decaiga y comienze a parecerles una verga (creo que todos esperamos eso) los quiero (?)_

 _Con amor, Flasheralica ;D_


	5. Chapter 4: Noche de nervios

**Capítulo 4: noche de nervios**

Caminó por los pasillos de la pizzería con algo de dificultad. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había usado su cuerpo para caminar. Una botella de alcohol se veía en una de sus manos, su vista estaba borrosa, las formas se multiplicaban con diferentes colores… se sentía mareado, como cuando se tiene baja el azúcar o la presión, sabía que estaba en peligro, lo sentía… y sin embargo, no tenía miedo, el efecto mareado de la "presión baja" lo impulsaban a la tranquilidad. Sus ojos barrían todo el lugar, y las luces se volvían cegadoras por instantes antes de descender casi abruptamente.

Cuando Vicent se volvió, vio al gerente del turno diurno, que se encontraba tras él, haciendo llamadas con un teléfono morado. De repente, el gerente tapó el micrófono y se acercó a él, llevándose un dedo a los labios indicándole silencio.

-"¿qué tan borracho estás, Vicent?"

-"¿cómo zzuphiste que ió soy V-Vicent?"-preguntó él, llenando el aire con su pestilente aliento a alcohol

-"eso no importa"-le dijo Scott-"escucha, ¿acaso… tú también estás comenzando a sentirte molesto con esos niños?"- Vicent lo miró casi con confusión, su mirada semi perdida en el vacio

-"están haciendo muchos desastres"-aceptó Vicent

-"si, si… escucha, yo tengo una idea, estos críos aaaaaman a los muñecos esos…"

-"¿y eso qué?"

-"Bueno, yo creo que si ellos no nos obedecen a nosotros, al menos les obedecerán a ellos"

-"pero los tronsiconicos esos están junto a los otros niños"-(está hablando para la mierda porque esta borracho, no es un error)

-"si, es cierto…"- el gerente se llevó una mano al mentón en signo pensativo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y una sonrisa bastante fea apareció en su rostro. Scott se volvió a mirar a Vicent-"ya sé qué podemos hacer"-dijo Scott con una voz bastante… extraña-" tú… digo, Charlie vino aquí con la intención de prepararse para la vigilancia de esta noche, no es así?"- Vicent sintió nuevamente a su sexto sentido decirle que debía irse, que algo estaba fuera de lugar

-"sí…"

-"Bueno, entonces de seguro tienes las llaves contigo, ¿no es así?"

"sí…?"

-"Utilicemos los viejos"

-"¿los viejos? Pero esos ya nu funshionan"

-"utilizaremos los otros, los que están escondidos"

.

.

Charlie se despertó gritando, lo último que recordaba de su sueño era esa silueta oscura, encerrándolo en el Parts and Services room junto a los modelos viejos. No recordaba mucho más. Sólo que había sangre saliendo de los trajes, y que él mismo tenía puesto el traje de Yellow Bun.

Confundido, y honestamente, también asustado, Charlie se incorporó en la cama, usando el dorso de su mano para secarse la sudor de la frente. Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj, y vió que apenas eran las 3:45 de la mañana.

 _"tres de la mañana"_ pensó Charlie _"siempre ocurre algo a las tres de la mañana"_ Luego suspiró y bajó la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero recordaba claramente que en su sueño eran las tres y media de la mañana en la última escena.

"efectivamente, ocurrió a las tres y media pasadas de la mañana" dijo Vicent en la mente de su otra personalidad "Scott estaba allí"

"¡¿Scott estaba allí?!" pensó Charlie sorprendido "¿y por qué no hizo nada?"

"…"

"Vicent, ¿por qué me dices siempre las cosas a medias?"

"hay cosas que no son fáciles de decir, Charlie" dijo Vicent, su voz sonaba cansada "además, lo más probable es que Marion te diga el resto"

"¿quién es Marion?"

"…"

"¡Vicent! ¡NO ME DEJES PENSANDO SOLO!"

¡T-RRRING T-RRRRING T-RRRING!

Sobresaltado, Charlie se volteó hacia su mesita de noche, donde reposaba su celular, que comenzaba a vibrar indicando una llamada.

Charlie tomó el teléfono y se fijó en la pantalla.

Phil. Phil lo estaba llamando. ¿Acaso no existían mejores horarios para llamarlo? Bueno, al menos él ya estaba despierto, se hubiera llevado un buen susto escuchándolo dormido.

-"¿si, Phil? ¿qué ocurre?"  
Un extraño silencio se oía del otro lado de la línea, alguien respiraba cerca del celular, pero curiosamente… no se oía como una respiración normal. Se oía como su propia respiración cuando se ponía la máscara para confundir a los animatrónicos.

-"Ven aquí"-dijo finalmente. Pero no lo dijo Phil. Lo dijo alguien más, con una voz mucho más grave

-"….¿acaso ocurrió algo?"

-"¡SÓLO VEN AQUÍ!"-le gritó la voz desde la otra línea. Asustado, Charlie retrocedió por un momento, aún si sabía que no podían hacerle nada desde el otro lado de la línea.

-"¿QUIÉN HABLA?"

-"Averígualo"- un escalofrío le heló la espalda a Charlie. De repente, sabía que no tenía deseos de averiguarlo

-"¿dónde están?"

-"adivínalo, genio"

-"¿e-e-están en la pizzería…?"

-"¡Bingo!"- luego la persona cortó la llamada. Asustado, Charlie tomó sus pantalones del pie de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.

Se bajó del auto y se dirigió con paso débil a la puerta del edificio, que día tras día, comenzaba a parecerle más y más siniestro, desde ya hacía un mes que había entrado nuevamente en años. Charlie recordaba lo vivido esa noche junto a Phil, y no podía menos que preocuparse. Nuevamente reparó en que la voz que le había hablado se le hacía familiar, ¿de dónde la podría haber escuchado?

Cuando llegó a la puerta estiró la mano hacia el picaporte, pero antes de que lo tomara, la puerta hizo un ligero "Click" y se abrió suavemente, el frío del aire acondicionado del interior le trajo a Charlie malos augurios, y se tomó de sus propios brazos en signo de miedo y frío, obligándose a entrar a la pizzería.

Lo primero que notó al asomar la cabeza adentro era que todo estaba completamente vacío. Ningún… ningún animatrónico a la vista. Con mucho cuidado, él abrió la puerta del todo, la luz le daba de espaldas y su sombra se proyectaba larga en el suelo, haciendo más notorio lo oscuro que estaba el lugar.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, sus zapatos hacían un ligero rechino en el suelo, y el eco era tan profundo.

Finalmente llegó hasta el pasillo principal, donde las luces de la oficina permanecían prendidas. A lo lejos, Charlie distinguió a Phil amarrado a su propia silla, con los ojos y la boca vendados.

-"¡Phil!"-exclamó por lo bajo, y fue corriendo a su encuentro. Pudo ver con sorpresa que Phil comenzaba a agitarse en su lugar al oir pasos dirigiéndose hacia él. Eso le partió un poco el corazón a Charlie. Ahora que se acercaba a él, veía que estaba golpeado.

-"¡Phil!"-exclamó nuevamente-"cálmate, soy yo, Charlie. Espérame un momento, ya nos iremos de aquí"- pero cuando le liberó la boca, Phil se apresuró a advertirle

-"¡Charlie, no debiste venir, fue una mala idea! ¡Él sólo quería que tú vinieras aquí!"

-"¿él?"-repitió Charlie extrañado- "¿quién es 'él'?"

-"ÉL soy YO"-dijo una voz gruesa a sus espaldas. La misma voz que lo había llamado por teléfono. Cuando Charlie se volteó, la enorme figura de Toy Freddy lo miraba desde su altura, mirándolo con… bueno, no sabía si era rabia, enojo, maldad, u odio. Tampoco si su sonrisa era algo que estaba haciendo él a propósito o era parte de su diseño.

Charlie retrocedió un paso, comenzando a empalidecer- "ah, sí, veo que me recuerdas."-dijo Toyfred, agachándose a su altura-"me alegra mucho saber eso. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo también te recuerdo."-dijo el muñeco, y luego su voz adquirió un tono oscuro al agregar-"Y también recuerdo lo que hiciste…"

-"¡espera, por favor!"-imploró Charlie-"¡no tengo idea de qué hablas!"

-"Claaaaaaro, y yo no tengo idea de que soy animatrónico!"-le dijo Toyfred con sarcasmo. Luego alzó las manos con la intención de ahorcarlo, y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

-"¡Espera!"-gritó una voz desde el pasillo. Toyfred se volteó hacia el pasillo y suspiró. Nuevamente, uno de sus geniales planes estaba arruinándose frente a sus ojos.

-"¿qué diablos quieres, Puppet?"-preguntó con exasperación. Un par de pupilas brillantes aparecieron en la oscuridad, y Charlie comenzó a preguntarse….

-"Aún hay algo más que hacer"-dijo la voz de Marion, y Charlie confirmó inmediatamente sus sospechas

-"¡OH POR EL AMOR DE…. ! ¿QUÉ OTRA MALDITA COSA HAY QUE HACER?" Puppet lo miró pasivamente, disimulando asombrosamente bien el miedo interno que sentía de que lastimaran a Charlie.

-"Aún falta uno más"-dijo Puppet con calma, como si Toy Freddy no estuviera quemándolo con llamas del infierno en su mirada.

-"¿qué quieres decir?"- preguntó ásperamente Toyfred

-"Habían dos hombres de morado esa noche"- Charlie miraba incrédulo a los animatrónicos

 _"¿Hombres de morado?"_ pensó Charlie _"Vicent, tú tienes ojos morados… acaso estos sujetos me odian.. por eso, por lo que TÚ hiciste?"_

 _"Lo siento, Charlie"_ fue toda la respuesta que tuvo _"lo siento"_ dijo Vicent de nuevo, en una voz con mucha emoción contenida _"lo siento mucho…"_

-"No deberíamos hacer nada con él hasta que no encontremos al otro"-continuó Puppet- "no sería justo. El otro fue el que lo empezó todo"

-"¿se refieren a Scott?"-preguntó Charlie- "Vicent me dijo que él también estuvo allí esa noche…"- Puppet y Toyfred miraron a Charlie con muchísima sorpresa

-"¿EL MACÁNICO?"-exclamaron ambos al unisono

-"supongo que se refieren a él. Él también estuvo allí la noche en que eso… eso pasó"-dijo Charlie, mirando con curiosidad y preocupación a los animatrónicos.

Toy Freddy tomó a Charlie del brazo, casi causándole un infarto a Marion y al propio Charlie. Luego acercó su rostro a él, entrecerrando los ojos.

-"¿qué tanto tienes para decirnos de lo que pasó esa noche, 'Charlie' ?"-preguntó Toyfred, con una voz verdaderamente profunda, casi oscura. Charlie lo miró con miedo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

-"n-no sé mucho de eso"-dijo Charlie-"miren, resulta que hay un pequeño detalle que… todos nosotros hemos omitido. Phil"-miró a su amigo, amordazado en la silla-"resulta que ese 'contacto' del que te hablé… es mi segunda personalidad. La noche que ocurrió todo eso, Vicent tomó control de mi cuerpo y se emborrachó. Yo no sé qué es lo que hace Vicent cuando toma posesión de mi cuerpo, y él nunca ha querido decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió esa noche… yo estoy aquí porque Vicent me dijo que mi hijo estaba aquí"

Toy Freddy, Puppet y (si no tuviera los ojos vendados) Phil miraban a Charlie con total estupefacción.

-"entonces a eso te referías cuando dijiste que no tenías idea de… oh…."- decía Toyfred, más para sí mismo que para los demás. Puppet miraba a Charlie, él ya sabía todo eso, pero se asombraba de que hubiera decidido decirlo.-"de acuerdo, eso nos pone en una posición complicada"-dijo de repente Toy Freddy-"nuestras almas sólo descansarán en paz cuando tengamos nuestra venganza, pero si te asesinamos a ti… bueno, técnicamente TÚ (Charlie) eres inocente, pero…. Ahjjj! No sé qué hacer"- Toyfred finalmente liberó el brazo de Charlie, y desvió la mirada con frustración. Puppet se acercó a Phil, y en silencio lo liberó.

-"eres libre"-le dijo-"no tienes nada que hacer aquí. No diremos nada al jefe. Ahora necesitamos hablar con tu amigo."- Phil asintió levemente, mirando asustado a Charlie, y luego se fue despacio, desapareciendo por el pasillo hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó el "Clink" de la puerta.

De repente, Toy Freddy se volteó hacia Charlie, mirándolo casi con lástima. Suspiró un momento.

-"Lo siento, Charlie"-dijo-" Pero sólo queremos descansar en paz"- Puppet abrió más los ojos de la sorpresa, y volteó la cabeza a tiempo para ver como Toy Freddy le lanzaba su zarpa a Charlie….

….Y fallaba. Charlie, con un agil movimiento, se corrió del lugar de donde estaba y salió disparado por el pasillo. Puppet suspiró de alivio, pero Toyfred se lanzó inmediatamente en carrera contra él.

A medio pasillo, una figura salió desde la Parts and Services room, chocando accidentalmente con Charlie por ello. Este último cayó de narices al suelo, luego de haber casi tacleado a Old Bonnie.

Cuando Charlie levantó la vista para ver con quién había tropezado, un enorme robot conejo lo estaba mirando (sí, al lograr entrar en la oficina de Phil para atraparlo, Old Bonnie aprovechó para recuperar su cara) y le dirigía una sonrisa malvada.

Bonnie se acercó lentamente a Charlie, disfrutando internamente cada segundo de causarle terror a ese sujeto. Estiró su único brazo sano hacia él, y lo tomó desde las solapas de su campera.

-"Buenas noches, pequeña perra"-saludó agresivamente Bonnie-"hoy te vamos a mostrar cómo se siente lo que nos hiciste, pequeña perra"

-"esperen, ¡por favor! ¿Al menos pueden decirme qué fue lo que hice?"

-"¡tú nos asesinaste! ¡Nos asesinaste a todos, y metiste nuestros cuerpos en estas cosas!"

Charlie miró sorprendido a Bonnie. Entonces eso era lo que había hecho. Era eso lo que Vicent no había querido decirle.  
Sintió sus ojos llenarse de pinchazos calientes y luego ponerse húmedos. Quería gritar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas si le dejaba respirar. Nononono… ¡NO! ¡ÉL NO HABÍA MATADO A SU HIJO… NO ERA POSIBLE!

 _"VICENT, ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA BASTARDO, MALNACIDO… AHHHH! TE ODIO, TE ODIO COMO NUNCA ODIÉ A NADIE EN MI VIDA!"_

Bonnie no reparó en que su rehén estaba al borde de un ataque de llanto, y decidió que debía proseguir con la ejecución.

-"ahora me vengaré de ti, hijo de puta"

-"espera"-le dijo la voz de Marion por detrás

-"¿qué diablos quieres, Puppet?"

-"técnicamente, no fue él el asesino. Fue su segunda personalidad"

-"¿y eso a mí qué?"

-"Bonnie… Debemos encontrar al OTRO hombre morado primero"

Waaaa! Notas de Autora (no me odien): Bueno, creo que este es un capitulo un poco cualquiera un poco de relleno, porque yo no percibo que lo que pase se la graaaan cosa, pero bue.  
Otro detalle, me di cuenta de que nunca más puse la descripción del pobre Phil, y creo que ya que va a ser otro de los personajes a utilizar aunquesea le debo algo. A los que no se les de la gana leerlo está todo bien, no es importante la descripción. Es sólo por si se quieren hacer una idea.

Phil: Es alto, masomenos delgado, tiene un muy despeinado pelo negro y ojos marrones. Cejas gruesas, por su rostro tiene alrededor de 30 o 31 años, tiene nariz recta y la cara algo cuadrada. Es alto, desalineado y algo paranoico (algo comprensible por su trabajo).

Bueno, bye, los quiero.

Flasheralica.


	6. Chapter 5: Comenzando en la pizzería

**Capítulo 5: Comenzando en la pizzería**

Encerrado en el Parts and Services room, Charlie miraba a través de la ventana a la multitud de familias saliendo de sus autos en el estacionamiento para dirigirse a la entrada de la pizzería. Miraba a todas esas personas felices, en familia…

No dejaban de sucederse en su mente una y otra vez los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior…

.

.

 _-"¿y qué haremos con él?"- había preguntado Old Freddy_

 _-"lo mantendremos de rehén en la pizzería, hasta que encontremos al otro"-contestó Puppet, mirando ligeramente triste a Charlie por encima del hombro._

 _-"pero, Marion, encontrar al otro puede llevarnos AÑOS. Ya han pasado 7 años desde lo ocurrido y recién ahora, por una casualidad lo encontramos a él"-dijo Old Chica, impaciente._

 _-"es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Si no encontramos al otro en un plazo de 5 años, lo mataremos a él"-determinó Freddy-"siento mucho que tengamos que tomar esta medida para ti, Charlie…"-le había dicho Freddy-"ya nos enteramos de lo de Vicent"_

 _"lo siento" le decía su segunda personalidad a cada momento "perdóname, Charlie, todo esto es mi culpa"_

 _.  
._

 _"lo es"_ pensaba Charlie, mirando tristemente a las familias ingresar desde el estacionamiento hasta la puerta. ¿Qué harían esas personas de saber que esos simpáticos muñecos lo tenían de rehén? Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-"te parte el corazón ver eso, ¿verdad?"-le decía sarcásticamente Bonnie apoyada contra una de las paredes del Parts and Services room

-"ya he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale?"-dijo Charlie, con la voz ligeramente emocionada-"yo…yo… yo no quería que pasara nada de eso"  
Bonnie miraba a Charlie con suspicacia, luego desvió la mirada

-"¿cómo es que puedes vivir con alguien tan horrible dentro de tu mente?"

-"Bonnie… ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad? Bonnie, Vicent en realidad sólo es un imbécil cuando estamos borrachos… el resto del tiempo es sólo un sujeto _asesinable"-_ Bonnie se rió levemente ante el término "asesinable". No importa si era una palabra inventada, era un adjetivo perfecto para unos cuantos que ella conocía.

-"supongo que ustedes dos realmente son diferentes personas"-dijo, ya sin tanta hostilidad

-"sí… ¿te digo algo gracioso? El psicólogo al que fui la primera vez me dijo que le parecía sospechoso que Vicent hubiera nacido después de que yo me casara. Supongo que a veces las relaciones desequilibradas también te desequilibran a ti"

-"¿enserio? Yo nunca he tenido pareja. Nunca que recuerde, al menos…. aunque eso no resulta un argumento muy válido para mí. Casi todos nosotros perdimos la mayor parte de la memoria. Sólo recordamos desde el asesinato en adelante"

-"¿en serio?"- preguntó Charlie, sonriendo levemente. Era lo más amigable que había comentado Bonnie en todo el día. ¡Ella no se cansaba de echar leña al fuego! ¡Ni de tirar piedras a la gente!

-"sí. Aunque algunas veces casi agradezco lo que pasó, porque pese a todo, encontré una nueva familia aquí"-dijo Bonnie mirando con nostalgia al vacio-"amigos realmente leales. Lo único que realmente lamento… es que nunca tendré la oportunidad de hacer cosas de la gente normal. Crecer, estudiar una carrera…"-y agregó en un susurro-"casarse y tener hijos…"

Charlie la miró con compasión.

-"¿te digo algo? No te pierdes de gran cosa. Crecer requiere de muchas responsabilidades"

Bonnie miró a Charlie, y luego desvió la mirada al suelo

-"Gracias"-dijo antes de retirarse a una esquina más alejada de la habitación.

La mirada de Charlie se dirigió entonces a los demás animatrónicos que estaban en el cuarto. La mayoría de ellos estaban durmiendo.  
Chica, la única además de Bonnie que estaba despierta, estaba desenredando los cables que salían desde donde deberían estar sus manos. Se la veía muy concentrada en su tarea, hasta que notó que Charlie la observaba.

-"¿me ayudas?"-le preguntó. Charlie hizo un ligero gesto de sorpresa, pero luego se incorporó al tiempo que decía

-"oh… seguro"- e iba hacia ella.

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Serían las siete y treinta y algo cuando un ruido entró en la mente de Charlie, que dormía profundamente contra la pared.

 _"¿uh? ¿qué es eso?"_ pensó. Se oía como si alguien estuviera desparramando ollas por el suelo, pero por alguna extraña razón, se oía más pesado, y menos fuerte.

De a poco, y con mucho esfuerzo para tener voluntad, Charlie consiguió abrir poco a poco sus ojos. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, las luces que se desparramaban eran las últimas de la tarde, y lo único que se veía en la habitación era una gran silueta borrosa de amarillo que se encontraba enfrente de él.

El humano parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se incorporó. Al aclarar su vista, un animatrónico desconocido estaba frente a él.

El trónico, que se parecía a Freddy, pero en colores amarillos, retrocedió un paso al verlo despertar. Charlie notó esto con algo de credulidad. ¿Por qué retrocedía, si esa cosa podía tranquilamente estrujarlo como a una esponja?. Luego el animatrónico se aclaró la garganta y le tendió la mano, diciéndole en la voz grave de su caja de sonido

-"h-hola. Yo… no nos han presentado todavía… Soy Golden Freddy. ¿q-quién eres tú?"- Charlie lo miró con curiosidad. Se veía bastante tímido para ser un robot poseído demoniaco que podía matarlo riéndose de un chiste. Luego sonrió. Esa conducta le recordaba un poco a él mismo, cuando era pequeño, esa conducta ya le era familiar…

-"soy Charlie"- GF asintió, estrechándole la mano.

-"mucho gusto"-le dijo Goldie

-"igualmente"-le respondió el humano.

-"oye…"

-"¿sí? ¿qué ocurre?"

-"¿tú has venido aquí antes?"

-"Bueno… no muuucho antes, pero sí… he venido antes. ¿por qué preguntas?"

-"es que me resultas familiar"-le dijo Goldie.  
Vicent se quedó congelado al oir eso. Acaso era posible…. Que ese tipo… Golden Freddy…? Pero Charlie interrumpió sus cavilaciones

-"Estuve aquí, hace ya un mes… ayer volví de nuevo, porque tus amigos habían atrapado a Phil…"

-"lamento oír eso. Toyfred a veces se deja guiar por eso de 'el fin justifica los medios'…"

-"no te preocupes, yo hubiera tenido que volver de todas formas, hay algo que debo buscar aquí"  
Goldie lo miró con curiosidad, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Marion lo llamó desde alguna otra habitación en la pizzería. Ya casi era hora de cerrar, y con tan poca gente no sería un problema salir de la habitación.  
Goldie se incorporó y se dirigió a la habitación. Charlie ya no sabría qué era lo que él iba a decirle.

Vicent miró a Goldie a través de Charlie, y un pequeño detalle atravesó su mente de forma inmediata. Debía decírselo a su original.

 _"¡Charlie! ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, acabo de recordarlo!"_

 _"¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué diablos recordaste, Vicent?"_

 _"Charlie, ¡Golden Freddy fue uno de los trajes-animatrónicos utilizados en Fredbear's family dinner"_

 _"¿y qué hay con eso?"_

 _"qué nosotros, junto a Scott utilizamos a Goldie y a Yellow Bun para… hacer eso.. que hicimos esa noche…"_

 _"¿QUÉ?"_

 _"sí, luego de eso Scott sugirió que utilizáramos uno de esos mismo trajes para ocultar los cuerpos. De modo que de los cinco niños que asesinamos esa noche, uno está en él.  
Cuando todo terminó, Scott huyó robándose el traje de Yellow Bun y nos dejó atrapados aquí. Luego fue que vino la policía…"_

-"y al día siguiente ocurrió la mordida del '87…."-completó Charlie, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Freddy (que acababan de despertar) se voltearon a mirar a Charlie, todos al mismo tiempo.

-"¿en qué estás pensando, Charlie?"-le preguntó Freddy con algo de sospecha. Charlie se volteó sorprendido hacia él.

-"¿uh? Oh! Lo siento, estaba rememorando los hechos… acabo de recordar que esa misma noche ocurrió algo más"  
Los cuatro animatrónicos lo miraron con más curiosidad aún, y se acercaron a él. Charlie entendió que no tenía más opción que decirles-"esa misma noche… Scott aprovechó para robarse el traje de Yellow Bun y me dejó encerrado aquí, junto a ustedes, inculpándome de todo. Vicent me dijo que Golden Freddy fue, de hecho, el traje que YO utilicé esa noche. Poco antes de huir hizo algo con los demás animatrónicos y… luego ocurrió la mordida del '87"

-"Wooow"-dijo Freddy-"entonces… Mangle atacó a Jeremy pensando que él…?"- Charlie asintió mudamente. -"ya veo"-dijo –"No dudo que tengas muchas cosas interesantes que contarnos, Charlie"

-"gracias, supongo"

 **11:52 pm.**

Phil se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta. Miró la pizzería, preguntándose si acaso esa noche encontraría a Charlie con vida… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.  
Phil se obligó a mantener la calma, y luego avanzó hacia la puerta, fingiendo una entereza que por dentro no tenía.

Luego de llegar a su oficina, su primer impulso fue revisar las cámaras. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Charlie, efectivamente, estaba allí todavía, ¡pero bien vivo! Y hablando con los viejos modelos.

El guardia, aún sin creérselo, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sus ojos se humedecieron. Emocionado, tomó la máscara de Freddy Fazbear de su oficina y salió corriendo hacia el Parts and Services room, con la firme decisión de salvar a su amigo de un peligro al que su descuido lo había expuesto. Phil estaba firmemente convencido de que Charlie era inocente, aún después de haberse enterado de lo de Vicent.

Foxy estaba apenas formulando una pregunta a Charlie acerca de la pizzería antes de los incidentes, pero no llegó siquiera a decirla porque a media oración la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Phil ingresó utilizando una máscara. Tomó a Charlie del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación corriendo como un loco. Rápidamente lo llevó a la oficina y se sentó de golpe, casi cayéndose de la silla.

Luego comenzó a darle cuerda a la caja de música de Puppet. Charlie lo miró extrañado.

-"¿q-qué estás haciendo?"

-"te salvo la vida"

-"c-cálmate, Phil. Ellos… han decidido que aún no van a matarme"- Phil se volteó a mirarlo, por su cara, era obvio que no le gustaba lo que le había dicho

-"¿y se supone que estás así de tranquilo con un AÚN?"

-"c-cálmate, l-lo que quiero decir es que no necesitas estar tan nervioso… escucha, yo.. ya sé que el tiempo corre para mí, y que no es tanto como yo quisiera… pero encontraré a mi hijo. Y cuando lo haga, las cosas comenzarán a solucionarse"

-"¿ACASO CREES QUE ES ASÍ DE FACIL? ¿QUE ELLOS VERÁN QUE ERES UN PADRE BUEEENO Y RESPONSAAAABLE Y TE DEJARÁN LIBRE ASÍ COMO ASÍ?"

-"Bueno, no, yo…"

-"ENTONCES CIERRA LA BOCA Y AYÚDAME A CONTROLAR LAS CÁMARAS"

-"Temo que eso ya no funcionará"-dijo la voz de Freddy desde la puerta de la oficina (Bueno, "puerta" es una forma de decir)-"ahora que lo sabemos todo tenemos la libertad total de desobedecer esas ciertas 'reglas' que normalmente seguimos para atrapar al guardia"- Phil se quedó congelado, mientras que Charlie rezaba internamente para no tener que lidiar con la ira de Freddy, pues por la forma en que todos lo respetaban, él suponía que debía ser algo terrible.  
Freddy entró a la oficina y se limitó a tomar a Charlie entre sus brazos y alzarlo-"él es ahora nuestro prisionero. Espero no tener que dar ni repetir ningún tipo de advertencias sobre esto, **Phil** "- el aludido asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo que ya ni siquiera con la máscara estaría a salvo

-"p-por favor, Freddy. Charlie es inocente"

-"pero Vicent no lo es"-le respondió cortante el oso. Phil se quedó callado, y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos en el escritorio, apretando sus puños. Freddy se llevó a Charlie aparte.

Puppet estaba encerrado en su caja, ya sin prestar atención a si la música estaba o no sonando, eso ya no le importaba; tenían a Charlie con ellos, sólo faltaba Scott.

En medio de su espacio cerrado, rodeado por velas pequeñas que, por su tamaño y posición no resultaban un peligro, Marion meditaba. Algo extraño estaba tomando forma dentro de su mente, una serie de siluetas de colores en un espacio negro que simulaban personas y animales. Algo que puppet había descubierto hace tiempo era que así como las almas tienen una cierta frecuencia, que con ciertas técnicas y conocimientos es posible percibir, el tiempo mismo también tenía frecuencias, vibraciones.

Puppet estaba imaginando siluetas de colores en su mente, y las vibraciones ligeras de un futuro cercano las moldeaban para dar paso a visiones metafóricas de lo que iba a pasar. Era casi como tratar de leer las runas; el futuro está ahí, hay que interpretarlo.

Y lo que veía Puppet eran dos siluetas moradas, una de ellas era un ser humano común, Charlie, dedujo Puppet, la otra en cambio era más… deformada. Parecía tener orejas de conejo, o mejor dicho, sólo una, porque la otra se veía como cortada.  
Varios animales comenzaban a acercarse a ambas siluetas moradas, y lentamente tomaban formas de niños, pero (y esto sí que le llamó la atención a Marion) en vez de 6 había sólo 5 de ellas.

Faltaba Goldie. Luego de dio cuenta de que la silueta de quien suponía Charlie ya no estaba. _Qué extraño_ , pensó. Frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, no lo había visto irse.  
Ahí se terminó la visión.

Puppet abrió los ojos, no sabía que pensar.

O mejor dicho, sí que sabía qué pensar, pero le daba miedo hacerlo. La silueta con orejas de conejo… tenía que ser Scott. Pero eso significaba que pronto todos ellos se enfrentarían a él. Y lo que fuera que pasara ese día, sería decisivo.

 _"pero… ¿por qué Charlie desaparece…? es decir, ¿en qué momento? ¿Acaso eso significa…"_ Puppet tuvo en escalofrío de sólo pensarlo _"que él va a morir…?"_

 _Ñaaaaa, Notas de la Autora (sí, aunque sé que las odian...):_

 _Bueno, primero y principal quiero aclararles que aunque yo tengo bien claro en mento cómo va a suceder todo, algunas veces me enriedo yo misma con la forma en que suceden las cosas, así que por hay pongo cosas re cualquiera que al final descarto. Voy a tratar de que no pase._

 _Segundo; como buena historia que tenía (y tengo) planeada hacer, va a haber un villano, un hdp, alguien a quien voy (o vamos) a odiar mucho... pero es la idea de una buena historia, así que lo siento._

 _Con amor (?): Flasheralica_


	7. Chapter 6: noche de lluvia

Bueno, sin mucho más que decir, disfruten de otro capítulo (ewe). En realidad no tengo mucho que decir de momento, sólo que les agradezco a todos los que me leen y capaz que comience a responder y cosas así, pero honestamente, no es mi punto fuerte. Por cierto, cada vez que me releo siento que mi fanfic es un poco pesado, pls dejen reviews para ayudarme con eso.

 **Capítulo 6: Noche de lluvia**

Phil suspiró y se acomodó en la silla frente al escritorio desde el cual "vigilaba" que todo estuviera en orden. Tomó la Tablet que utilizaba para vigilar por las cámaras y miró sin mirar al show stage. No podía dejar de pensar que si él hubiera sido más atento la noche anterior, su nuevo amigo no estaría en problemas.

Una actividad inusual (bueno, en aquella pizzería en realidad era algo muy usual) llamó su atención. Por detrás de los animatrónicos originales había pasado una sombra.  
Aterrorizado, Phil cambió de cámara y utilizó la linterna de estas para ver que había sido, pero aquella extraña silueta oscura se había movido demasiado rápido, y el guardia tuvo que pasar a la otra habitación, y a la otra, hasta que finalmente pudo iluminar fugazmente a eso que estaba allí.  
Curiosamente, parecía que hubiera iluminado una sombra, la figura en sí era de color oscuro, no pudo distinguir cuál, y se parecía a Bonnie… Solo que con un "rostro" más aterrador.

Le tomó un par de habitaciones más darse cuenta de que esa cosa estaba yendo en su dirección.

Aterrorizado, Phil tomó la máscara e iluminó el pasillo. Shadow Bonnie (Phil pensó que era un nombre más que adecuado) lo miraba cínicamente. Entonces de repente su figura se convirtió en humo morado, y luego se esfumó (¿entiende? Humo- esfumó…? Vaya, necesito amigos)  
El guardia se quitó lentamente la máscara y miró con muchísima sorpresa al espacio vacio frente a él. Era como si esa cosa… ese Shadow Bonnie nunca hubiera estado allí.

Él no estaba loco, es decir… sabía que no era posible que pasara algo así de no haber sido algo hecho por los animatrónicos. Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza; ellos ya tenían a Charlie, ya habían encontrado al hombre que buscaban… entonces no lo atacarían si él se acercaba a preguntarles algo… ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de BonBon por un instante. Extrañado, miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ser la causa de esa repentina sensación, pero no lograba ver nada que le pudiera haber provocado eso. No podía explicarlo, pero comenzó a sentirse intranquilo.  
En su interior comenzaba a arremolinarse la sensación de que algo estaba mal, de que algo estaba por pasar, o peor aún, algo ya estaba pasando, pero por no encontrarle explicación lógica a eso, decidió ignorarlo. Pensó que tal vez era una extraña sensación de culpa que tenía por haberle hecho esa broma pesada a Bonnie de ocultar su cara "hehehe" se rio BonBon por dentro. No, en definitiva se había divertido mucho con eso, no podía ser.

En el momento en que abrió los ojos, aún acostado, lo primero que vio fue que estaba en una habitación completamente blanca. Blanca por todos lados, y llena de máquinas.  
Sólo se dio cuenta de que era un hospital cuando vio que una de esas máquinas registraba su ritmo cardiaco.

Extrañado y curioso, Jeremy se incorporó con cuidado en su cama.  
Jeremy era delgado, bastante delgado. Rubio de pelo más o menos largo para un varón, con el flequillo abierto a la izquierda y unas dos o tres ondas en el cabello. Tenía ojos verdes, que parecían tímidas esmeraldas brillando en su rostro. Su piel era pálida, pero principalmente por su estado de salud. Tenía la nariz larga y algo respingada. Pese a haber sido guardia de seguridad y estar en un buen estado físico, todo en él daba una extraña impresión general de ser frágil.

¿En dónde estaba? Es decir, sí, en un hospital, pero ¿por qué? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en su trabajo, en una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando… bueno, todo se puso en negro.  
No recordaba nada más. Lo que le seguía a esos recuerdos era un extraño sueño lleno de visiones que, por alguna razón, había sido muy largo, como si hubiera estado soñando más de lo normal.

Recordaba nítidamente una figura femenina en esas visiones. Tenía el cabello desmechado, de color blanco puro teñido de rosa en las puntas, y unos hermosos ojos dorados. Era esbelta y elegante, coqueta y dulce, peligrosa y… amable.  
Soñaba que se acercaba a ella, o ella se acercaba a él, eso era lo de menos. Se soñaba junto a ella, perdidos en un espacio bizarro que se parecía absurdamente a la pizzería, pero que no obedecía de ninguna manera posible a la física.

De repente ingresó una enfermera a su habitación, y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

La mujer trataba de decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras porque tenía la garganta seca. Se detuvo un momento y luego, finalmente le salieron las palabras

-"d-despertaste! Yo… debo llamar al doctor!"- Jeremy la miraba extrañado, y cuando ella se dio la vuelta para irse, él levantó el brazo en un gesto para que se detuviera.

"o-o-oiga, ¡espere! ¿p-puede decirme cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?"- preguntó, pero la mujer ya se había ido. Apenado, Jeremy bajó lentamente el brazo.

Unos minutos después apareció el doctor, asomándose por la puerta mientras se acomodaba los lentes y miraba el expediente del paciente en la camilla.

-"vaya… veo que ha despertado. ¿Cómo se siente?"

-"confundido, pero me encuentro bien. Oiga, ¿puede por favor decirme cuánto tiempo llevo aquí y por qué me ingresaron?"

-"bueno, esto es algo complicado de decir pero"- el doctor se aclaró un momento la garganta y se llevó la mano a la nuca con incomodidad- "usted fue ingresado porque… un animatrónico lo mordió en un cumpleaños y usted… eh… quedó en coma"  
Jeremy miró al doctor en completo estado de shock.

-"¿C-cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"- El doctor lo miró y tragó saliva.

-"siete años"

En algún departamento de la ciudad, Scott dormía plácidamente. Soñaba, con gran felicidad de su parte, que asesinaba a alguien.  
Se revolvía entre sus sábanas, sintiendo de repente un extraño frío que comenzaba a colarse en la habitación.

De repente, algo oscuro comenzó a escabullirse dentro de su sueño, algo turbio y oscuro que se deslizaba, pero cuando Scott giraba la cabeza, para ver si había testigos, sólo veía unos extraños puntos blancos, que desaparecían al momento de aparecer, y le dejaban la horrible sensación de estar siendo observado. De repente su sueño se llenó de una leve estática, y todo a su alrededor se fue llenando de tonos rojos. Scott sintió punzadas terribles en la cabeza, a medida que aumentaba la estática, y el dolor lo obligó a caer al suelo de dolor.  
Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, la realidad misma parecía tener estática, y cuando subió la vista vio, para su consternación, una figura parecida a la de BonBon pero en negro, mirándolo por la ventana con esos horribles, y escalofriantes puntos blancos que tenía por ojos.

Un grito sonó desde el apartamento, pero el sonido de un rayo impactando contra la tierra lo calló. Se estaban acercando noches de tormenta, y el cielo estaba tornándose de esos extraños nubarrones de gris y morado que anticipan a la gran, y ostentosa lluvia.  
Shadow Freddy esperaba a su compañero desde el techo del edificio, y reía gravemente ante la situación, así como por el contacto de su metálica piel, fría y muerta, con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer en la ciudad.

 _"oh mierda"_ pensaba Charlie en ese momento _"lluvia… ¡lo que faltaba!"_

Charlie miraba por la ventana de la oscura habitación en la que estaba. Bueno, oscura entre comillas, Old Chica se las había arreglado para cambiar el foquito de luz que colgaba desnudo en el techo y una pobre luz amarillenta iluminaba vagamente el cuarto.

-"¿te encuentras bien, Charlie?"-preguntó Bonnie

-"sí, sí… es sólo que no me gusta demasiado la lluvia"

-"¿no? A mí me encanta! ¿Alguna vez oíste la expresión 'la calma viene después de la tormenta'? pues a la mierda la calma! A mí me encanta la lluvia! Aunque me hace sentir nostálgica"

-"uno pensaría que unos muñecos de fiestas infantiles serían un poco más… _sutiles_ para insultar"-dijo Charlie, mirando con cara pedante a Bonnie, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-"trabajamos con niños, y en nuestras almas aún somos niños, pero se podría decir que gracias a nuestra mente animatrónica podemos crecer y madurar"

-"yo a ti no te veo muy madura, Bonnie"-dijo Chica. Foxy sofocó una risa a duras penas y Freddy sonrió divertido por el comentario

-"ay sí, muy gracioso, hagámosle burla a Bonnie… Jódanse!"  
Freddy movió la cabeza, aún sonriendo, y luego miró a Chica, regañándola con la mirada. Ella hizo un "lo siento" con los ojos y luego se recostó en la pared.

De repente Phil ingresó en el cuarto, tan sorpresivamente como antes, por lo que Foxy inmediatamente corrió hacia Charlie y se interpuso entre los dos humanos. Sin embargo Phil retrocedió un momento, luego volvió a entrar, se veía agitado.

-"o-oigan, chicos, ¿p-puedo preguntarles algo?"  
Freddy miró a Phil con interés, inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Este último se sentía muy incómodo siendo observado así, pero la presencia de Freddy era muy imponente, y le daba bastante miedo atreverse a decirle algo. Aún no olvidaba que había pasado meses en ese trabajo teniendo que evitar que lo mataran.

-"¿qué quieres preguntar?"-dijo Freddy por fin. El guardia lo miró algo aliviado.

-"y-yo… quería saber qué tipos de ilusiones utilizan conmigo… es decir, por qué lo hacen si ya saben que yo no soy la persona que buscan?"- Los cuatro animatrónicos se giraron a mirarlo

-"¿ilusiones?"-preguntó Foxy- "ya no utilizamos ilusiones contigo, marinero"

-"p-pero…"

-"¿qué fue lo que viste?"-preguntó Chica

-"yo… vi a una cosa similar a alguno de los Bonnies… pero en negro. Era una figura completamente oscura y de ojos blancos"  
Los robots se quedaron callados. Tenían suficientes años vividos (¿vividos? ¿Moridos?) Como para saber que algo andaba mal.

-"¿dónde lo viste?"-preguntó Freddy, con una preocupación mal disimulada en la voz, y una seriedad sorprendente en sus ojos

-"lo vi en varias habitaciones. Salió desde el Show Stage y se fue moviendo. Creo que se dirigía hacia mí"

Charlie miraba alternadamente a Freddy y a los demás

-"uh… oigan, ¿alguien puede explicarme qué pasa aquí?"

 _-"The Shadows…"-_ murmuró Foxy para sí. -"deberemos hacer algo con esa peste, capitán"

-"lo haremos, Foxy. Haremos algo, sólo que aún no sé qué"

-"oigan, necesito realmente saber si debo preocuparme por esa cosa"-interrumpió Phil. Freddy se levantó

"no"-dijo, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los otros-"no será necesario, nosotros te vamos a acompañar"- Casi a su pesar el guardia tragó algo de saliva al tiempo que retrocedía.

-"Cálmate, humano, ya no tenemos intención de dañarte"-dijo Chica, comenzando a levantarse. Foxy y Bonnie iban a seguirle, pero el oso los detuvo

-"Foxy, Bonnie, quédense aquí. Necesito que alguien se quede junto a Charlie"-comenzó a decir, pero este último juzgó oportuno intervenir

-"en realidad, Freddy, creo que estaremos todos más seguros si estamos juntos. Además que me gustaría pasar algún rato con mi única compañía humana aquí"-el oso suspiró y giró los ojos.

-"está bien. ¡Pero si percibo que intentas escapar, morirás en el acto!"

Luego de esas palabras todos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la oficina.

Una vez allí todos se acomodaron; Phil en su silla, Charlie recostado detrás de él, en el suelo. El resto de la banda estaba dispersada en el suelo, sentados como indios o arrodillados contra la pared.

Phil, pese a la adrenalina que tenía siempre que estaba allí, se sentía profundamente cansado. Eso, sumado a la preocupación que había tenido cuando esa figura oscura apareció, y el alivio que tenía de que el resto de los animatrónicos lo estuviera cuidando, comenzaron poco a poco a relajarlo.

Aunque luchaba por mantenerse despierto, las charlas de los robots y el sonido de la caja de Puppet, y toda la pizzería en sí comenzaron a hacerse más y más lejanos. Finalmente, los párpados se le cansaron, y él no tenía la suficiente consciencia como para negársele.

Asustado, logró despertarse de golpe abriendo los ojos. Aún estaba en su oficina, se había quedado dormido. Y al mirar a su alrededor vio que los demás se habían dormido también.

Eso lo sorprendió un poco. Miró la hora, eran las 4:36 am.

"¿tan rápido?" pensó. "hace unos segundos juraría que eran las 3:05…"

Aburrido, miró nuevamente a su alrededor, y luego comenzó a vigilar las cámaras, pasando una por una como haría normalmente, sin saltearse siquiera la caja de música de Puppet.  
Era una noche bastante tranquila, y el sonido de las gotas de agua que pegaban contra el techo y el resto del barrio y de la ciudad resultaba tranquilizante. De alguna forma, Phil se sentía protegido en la lluvia.

De repente, un extraño sonido provino de la puerta principal, como si una puerta muuuuuy oxidada se hubiera abierto con esfuerzo. Extrañado, el guardia se levantó y se dirigió por los pasillos en busca de la fuente de sonido. Cuando llegó, vio con muchísima sorpresa dos figuras negras, que se parecían a Bonnie y Freddy.

 _"Shadows"_ pensó Phil.

Las sombras estaban de espaldas, mirando o tal vez hablando con alguien en el umbral de la puerta. De repente, pudo ver vagamente una mano haciéndole una señal a las sombras, quienes sólo entonces se dieron vuelta en dirección al guardia de seguridad.

Este último abrió con miedo los ojos y, cuando sus piernas se dignaron a obedecerle, salió corriendo hacia la oficina.

Jadeando, se apoyó en una de las paredes, justo de espaldas a un ducto de ventilación. Cuando Phil alzó la vista, vio asombrado y asustado que ya no había nadie allí; Charlie y los demás habían desaparecido.

-"no te preocupes, ellos están bien"-dijo una voz. Cuando Phil se volteó hacia la puerta, vio con sorpresa al gerente del turno día.

Poco a poco, el guardia del turno nocturno comenzó a retroceder, aún contra la pared. Súbitamente había recordado que había algunas palancas en la oficina que se habían utilizado en otros tiempos para cuando los animatrónicos se atascaban en algo.  
Pero el gerente lo detuvo.

-"cálmate, no tengo nada contra ti, Phil"-dijo, casi riéndose enfermamente.

-"¡No! ¡aléjate! ¿quién diablos eres tú?"- El gerente sonrió misteriosamente, aún sin decir nada. Luego se acercó hasta quedar justo enfrente de él.

-"Yo… Soy… Scott…"

-"Yo… Soy… Scott… "

-"Yo… Soy… Scott… "

-"¡¿Phil?!"-una voz sonó en su mente, comenzando a llamarlo. Sonaba como Chica- "¿Phil, te encuentras bien?"- El guardia sintió un repentino mareo, como cuando tienes baja la presión o el azúcar, y sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a pesarle.  
Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse, y que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía progresivamente, abrió los ojos. Chica estaba junto a él, y Foxy lo sacudía con fuerza

-"¡despierta, marinero!"-le decía en su áspero acento pirata-"¡despierta!"

Phil quedó sorprendido, y luego acertó a apartar los brazos de Foxy, mientras se recuperaba lentamente de la impresión y el shock. ¿Se había dormido?¿todo lo que había pasado era sólo una ilusión? ¿un exceso de su imaginación?.

-"¿q-qué ocurrió?"  
Charlie se acercó a él. Tenía la mirada preocupada

-"te desmayaste de repente, mientras vigilabas las cámaras, y comenzabas a decir cosas extrañas"

-"¿dije cosas extrañas?"

-"sí."

-"¿Cómo qué?"

-"Bueno, hace sólo unos momentos estabas como en un trance, y comenzaste a decir 'Yo soy Scott' "

-"¿'Yo soy Scott'? ¿Enserio dije eso?"

-"sí"-dijo Bonnie-"comenzamos a preocuparnos"

-"pero chicos, sólo fue un sueño. No hay nada de qué preocuparse"

-"tú no nos haces sentir eso"-dijo Freddy de repente, inspeccionando nuevamente a Phil con la mirada

-"¿qué? ¿Por qué?"

-"porque Scott era el nombre de nuestro asesino. Del otro hombre morado"


	8. Chapter 7: encuentros- recuerdos

**Capítulo 7: Encuentros - Recuerdos**

 **5:36 am.**

En la oficina todo estaba en silencio. Los animatrónicos estaban comenzando a preocuparse, porque sabían que ese "sueño" no era sólo un sueño, y sabían que los Shadows estaban allí por algo.

Freddy recordaba vagamente el día en que vio por primera vez a Shadow Freddy.

Él estaba en el parts and services room, como siempre, el asesinato había ocurrido hacía sólo un par de días. Recostado contra la pared, había estado hablando con Bonnie, intentando en vano recordar cómo era su vida antes de ese sujeto.

-"¿sabes? Quisiera poder recordar a mis padres. Pese a que no puedo evocar sus rostros… recuerdo claramente haber querido muchísimo a mi madre"-le comentaba Bonnie-" en mi memoria tengo una escena… en la que yo voy corriendo y de repente entro en una casa, y veo a mi madre…. Bueno, yo sé que es ella en el recuerdo, pero sus rasgos son confusos y no puedo entenderlos, al igual que su voz… y ella me abraza y me dice que me siente porque el almuerzo ya está listo"  
Freddy se limitaba a mirarla en silencio. Estaban en las últimas partes de la conversación

-"Ese tipo realmente es un bastardo"

-"sí… ¡sí que lo es!"

-"¿de dónde diablos sacó el derecho de hacernos esto?"

-"ese sujeto… ¡se merece la muerte! ¿cómo se atrevió a separarnos de nuestras familias?"

-"¿cómo se atrevió a venir aquí siquiera?"

-"¡Ese sujeto va a arder en el infierno!"

-"ese sujeto…"- Freddy recordó sentir que sus ojos se volvían negros, y su voz más oscura que nunca-" cuando lo tenga en mis manos voy a hacer que se arrepienta de todo… de habernos hecho esto, de vivir para contarlo…"- sentía algo terrible recorrerlo por dentro, era casi maldad en estado puro, veneno de odio-"….se va a arrepentir de estar vivo…"- recordó decir. Y entonces ambos quedaron inmovilizados, algo se les movía por dentro, un deseo profundamente oscuro, que comenzó a separarse de ellos, para tomar una forma material propia, un Freddy de color negro, hecho de sombras, una Bonnie de color oscuro, hecha de odio.

Recordaba haberse quedado paralizado ante la vista de este nuevo ser, que tenía unos extraños puntos blancos por ojos. Aunque se parecía más a Toy Freddy. Tal vez porque los Toys eran más propensos a enojarse que ellos.

Entonces las dos figuras se pararon, lanzaron un chillido agudo realmente rompeoidos, y salieron corriendo por el lugar, como si estuvieran poseídos, destruyendo objetos durante su carrera.

Los habían visto muy pocas veces desde entonces.

La campana que anunciaba las 6 de la mañana sonó en ese momento, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de todos.  
Los Toys corrieron a acomodarse en el escenario, y los Olds se llevaron a Charlie con ellos mientras se escabullían hasta el parts and services room.

Phil se quedó en la oficina, aliviado de que su noche hubiera terminado. Aunque, para su sorpresa, las campanitas que anunciaban que alguien acababa de entrar sonaron. Extrañado, el guardia se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a ver quién estaría entrando en el local. Nada menos que su jefe.

-"Señor Fitzgerald, Buenos días"

-"eh… Buenos días Sr. Fazbear… si no le molesta que pregunte… ¿qué está haciendo aquí?"

-"sólo vine a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, ¿sabes? Resulta que Scott, el gerente del turno día y mecánico, no vendrá hoy"- Phil se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso había oído bien? Scott…. Oh mierda! Entonces ese sueño era un asunto serio.

-"ya veo.."-fue todo lo que atinó a decir

-"escúchame, Phil… ahora serás movido al turno tarde"

-"¿qué? ¿por qué?"- preguntó preocupado. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Charlie…?

-"recibí una llamada del hospital hoy, tu hermano ha despertado del coma. Cuando despertó pidió comunicarse contigo, pero como no estabas me llamaron a mí, y él se preocupó tanto cuando se enteró de que eras el nuevo guardia nocturno, que se ofreció a retomar el puesto"- Phil se sorprendía cada vez más

-"¿J-Jeremy… ha despertado?"-aún estaba tragando la noticia. De repente algo hizo clic en su cerebro, y su mirada se encendió de alegría –"¿m-mi hermanito ha despertado?"- dijo, olvidando de repente todas sus preocupaciones.

Su jefe sonrió.

-"Felicidades, Señor Fitzgerald"

Desde la esquina de una de las puertas, mangle miraba la escena con fascinación y alegría.

 _"Jeremy… va a volver"_ pensaba. Un adorable rubor cubrió sus mejillas y luego regresó a la Kid's cove, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Desde la parts and services room, Charlie miraba a Foxy, que se había colocado junto a la puerta con la intención de oir lo que estaba pasando allí afuera.

De repente Foxy se volvió hacia el humano y le hizo un gesto de que no hiciera ruido, y luego de que se acercara. Casi con precaución, Charlie se acercó a la puerta y apoyó el oído sobre ella. Sólo pudo oir las últimas palabras…

"Felicidades, Señor Fitzgerald"

 _"¿qué habrá ocurrido?"_ pensó Charlie. Oyeron a quien supusieron Phil salir por la puerta, y luego escucharon unos "pasos" en el ducto de ventilación de la parte de atrás, junto a un ruido de estática radial.

Al voltearse vieron a Mangle asomándose, quien por cierto se veía ilusionada, y les sonrió ampliamente (aterrorizando a Charlie con sus colmillos) para luego decirles en voz baja

-"Chicos, tengo buenas y malas noticias"

-"suéltalo"-le dijo Chica.

-"bueno, la mala es que Phil será movido al turno de día, por lo cual deberemos encontrar qué hacer contigo, Charlie"

-"¿y cuál es la buena?"-le preguntó Freddy, sentado contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

-"¡Jeremy se ha despertado!"- Mangle dio un pequeño gritito contenido de alegría, que rápidamente fue tapado por un "¡shhhhh!" general –"lo siento"-murmuró avergonzada –"Jeremy ha despertado, y pronto retomará el turno nocturno. Él será el nuevo-antiguo guardia de seguridad. Bueno, ahora los dejo, debo irme a la Kid's cove"

Ciertamente eran buenas noticias, pero para ella. El resto aún estaban preocupados por lo que harían con Charlie.

-"Freddy"-dijo Chica, volteándose hacia el susodicho –"¿qué haremos con él cuando venga Jeremy?"- Freddy la miró, y luego bajó la cabeza pensando en algo.

-"Puede quedarse conmigo"-sugirió una voz desde una de las esquinas más oscuras de la habitación. Inmediatamente todos se voltearon a ver, para encontrarse con el gran oso dorado mirándolos algo apenado.

-"¿estás seguro de que no será un problema para ti, Goldie?"-preguntó Freddy a su "hermano".  
Goldie asintió.

-"no creo que sea un problema en absoluto. Podré vigilar que no se escape de aquí, además… es algo solitario estar en esa habitación todo el tiempo, sin nadie con quién hablar…."- Bonnie miró comprensivamente a Goldie, y se acercó para abrazarlo. La cara del oso estaba casi roja.

-"Gracias, Goldie, es un gran favor este que haces por nosotros"-le dijo Bonnie -"pero, ¿sabes? Sí tienes a alguien con quien hablar. Estaré dispuesta a hablar contigo siempre que lo necesites"-agregó, casi susurrando, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Luego alzó la vista y miró por sobre el hombro a los demás –"y creo que hablo por **TO-DOS** "-dijo, enfatizando las palabras en un tono casi de amenaza hacia los demás. Los demás trónicos lo captaron rápido, y les surgió una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza a todos (inserte animatrónicos chibis aquí)

Poco antes de que dieran las doce, Goldie se apareció nuevamente en el parts and services room.

-"ven, Charlie"-se limitó a decir. Se sentía un poco extraño cada vez que decía su nombre, aún no se habituaba a la presencia de este hombre que le resultaba tan familiar.

-"enseguida"-dijo el humano, incorporándose lentamente del suelo, donde había pasado casi toda la tarde. Se sacudió un poco el polvo de los pantalones y les deseó buenas noches a los demás animatrónicos.

Goldie tomó la mano de Charlie y comenzó a teletransportarse. El temblor de la mano humana y su piel ligeramente transpirada eran sensaciones que, sin saber porqué, atrajeron a atención del oso dorado.

 _"Jason…." Sintió un recuerdo lejano despertar en su mente "apúrate, llegarás tarde…" oyó en su mente. Cerró los ojos y, frente a él apareció una imagen de luces cegadoras, que poco a poco se atenuaron y Goldie vio (no sin sorpresa) a Charlie que estaba frente a él. Estaba vestido de camisa y jeans, y le tendía una mano. Estaba sonriendo, se veía sereno, amable (¿amable?) y alegre. Ambos estaban en la vereda de algún lugar, camino a un auto con una de sus puertas abiertas, dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde.  
Desde la periferia de su vista apareció otra mano, que el supuso que era la suya en el recuerdo, y tomó la de Charlie, que se veía más alto que él._

 _"Ya voy, estoy tratando de apurarme, p…"_

-"Goldie"- Charlie interrumpió su recién recuperado recuerdo –"eh… ya puedes soltarme"-le dijo el humano incómodamente. Goldie se sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que seguiría con ese recuerdo después.-"¿te encuentras bien? Llamé varias veces tu nombre y no me respondías. ¿En qué estás pensando?"

-"Yo…sólo… nada. Creo que te conocía de antes, pero… no, es una locura ¿verdad?"

-"Bueno... ustedes tenían una vida humana antes de todo esto… es posible que me hayas visto o algo así"

-"s-sí… s-supongo que… que puede ser eso"-asintió lentamente Goldie. Internamente, le hubiera gustado que Charlie le pudiera decir algo de su pasado, pero no. Cada vez se le hacía más desilusionante la idea de creer… que él le había resultado familiar.

Cuando el recién despierto guardia nocturno Jeremy entró a la pizzería, el silencio era total. Ahora los trónicos sabían que no tenían la necesidad de atacarlo. Nervioso como nunca, el muchacho de pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, se dirigió a la oficina del guardia, mirando paranoicamente a los costados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo aún.

Al sentarse en su silla, lo primero fue hacer sonar la caja de música de Marion, lo siguiente fue revisar el show Stage, y antes de que pudiera pasar a cualquier otra cámara, oyó un sonido como de estática peligrosamente cerca suyo.

"oh mierda ¿tan temprano?" pensó con algo de ansias.

Al bajar la Tablet se puso rápidamente la máscara, pero por lo visto, eso aún no estaba en su oficina. Se bajó la máscara igual de rápido y prendió la linterna, para ver en medio del pasillo a The Mangle asomándose desde el ducto de ventilación del techo. Curiosamente, era la primera vez que la veía con la boca cerrada.

La iluminó varias veces, para tratar de que se fuera, pero ella estaba dubitativa. Una parte de sí le decía que se acercara, que era una oportunidad única, y que debía de una vez por todas confesarle al guardia los sentimientos que le provocaba. Pero la otra parte le decía que ella sólo era un animatrónico, una máquina que debería ser incapaz de sentir nada por nadie. Es cierto que tenía su forma humana, al igual que todos los demás, pero eso no cambiaba mucho. Que debía seguir las normas del juego e irse ahora que la estaban iluminando.

Se dio la vuelta, para irse nuevamente al lugar donde estaba antes, pero la voz de Marion la detuvo.

 _"Feliz Cumpleaños, Mangle. Espero que disfrutes tu regalo, lo ayudé a despertarse del coma para ti"_

En ese momento, el Toy sintió una gran alegría y sonrió, _"es un hermoso regalo, gracias, Puppet"_ pensó.

Salió del ducto de ventilación por completo, haciendo ruido para ser oída, y cuando Jeremy la iluminó, ella sólo entonces tomó su forma humana, y se acercó a la oficina (inserte guardia al borde del colapso nervioso aquí).

Desesperado, el humano se puso la máscara y comenzó a retroceder, al ver que no hacía ningún efecto el miedo se acrecentaba cada vez más en su interior, hasta que fue tan sólido que se quedó paralizado en su lugar, repasando mentalmente su testamento, y rogando a alguna entidad divina que lo salvara.

Pero Mangle sólo se sentó a su lado, profundamente ruborizada, mientras pensaba en qué decirle.

-"oye… lo siento mucho. Yo… ese día te ataqué porque pensé que tú eras el asesino de los niños y… lo siento."-dijo. El guardia se había volteado lentamente medida que ella hablaba, y detrás de la máscara su cara estaba pálida y sorprendida.

-"¿p-p-puedes hablar?"-preguntó el guardia tembloroso. Aunque pudieran estar en pleno momento dramático, Mangle no se resistió. Puso una cara de molestia y le dijo.

-"no, si pues, en realidad resulta que soy un holograma. ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO HABLAR, ES JUSTO LO QUE ACABO DE HACER!"- Jeremy había retrocedido unos pasos, aunque reconocía que había sido una pregunta muy estúpida

-"lo siento. Supongo que tú sabes que los humanos.. cometemos errores a veces"-dijo tímidamente. Mangle (sí, voy a poner Mangle todo el rato, porque no queda bien que escriba "la zorra") se aplacó un poco, y le sonrió. Su sonrisa le cosquilleó por dentro a Jeremy.

-"sí, lo sé… aunque nosotros también, no te creas. A menudo BonBon se equivoca con los acordes de la guitarra en el escenario, pero con tanto ruido no se nota"- el humano comenzó poco a poco a calmarse. Consideró que era momento de hacer la siguiente pregunta estúpida

-"entonces… todos ustedes… ¿están vivos o algo así?"

-"algo así. Tenemos formas humanas, tenemos alma y conciencia, pero nuestro cuerpo no es orgánico"

-"ya veo"

-"…"

-"…"

-"oye… eres guapo, ¿sabes?"

-"¿QUÉ?"- Jeremy estaba rojo de vergüenza por lo que le había dicho la chica de pelo blanco (eh, podría usar eso para sustituir decir Mangle todo el rato, hmmm….) ¿que no se suponía que las chicas daban algunas vueltas antes de decir algo como eso?

 _"cierto"_ pensó _"ella no es una chica. Al menos no una común"_ se obligó a recordar

-"g-g-gracias"-aún estaba shockeado de que ella hubiera sido tan directa. Al mirarla por segunda vez, ella también era muy linda. Guapa. Hermosa! Ella… ahora se daba cuenta, era la chica que había aparecido en ese extraño sueño… -"tú… ehm.. tú también eres guapa"- Esta vez fue ella quien se ruborizó.  
Sin decir nada, ella le sacó la máscara a él, y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Mangle se perdió en esos grandes ojos verdes, y él se quedó perdido en esos profundos ojos dorados.

Cuando cerraron los ojos ya se habían unido en un beso.

Notas de la muy jodida autora!: Bueno, otro capitulo mas, estoy un poco feliz. Finalmente pude emparejar a mangle con Jeremey (honestamente, es una de mis parejas favoritas) asi que no puedo esperar para seguir con el shipping

(Bonnie)- ¿y cuando putas viene mi turno?

(yo)-cuando se me cante la prostituta gana!

Bueno, en fin. Me siento una completa perra por no haber subido antes, así que me estoy poniendo a adelantar capítulos, pero quisiera hacer algo más para compensarlos... un oneshot? un pequeño drabble de alguna pareja quizas? Respondanme pls!

se despide, flasheralica, bye.

pd.: dentro de poco me pondré a trabajar con las otras parejas, y no, Charlie no tendrá pareja en este fic.


	9. Chapter 8: tengo algo que decirte

**Capítulo 8: Tengo algo que decirte**

A medida que avanzaba la noche en la pizzería, extrañamente pacífica, una figura se quedaba observado desde el exterior. Por dentro, casi no se veían luces, pero se adivinaban algunas figuras moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro, Scott relajó los hombros y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo. Las criaturas extrañas parecidas a Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy pero en negro lo habían despertado la otra noche, despertaron además sus deseos de matar, y comprendió que al final, nunca había logrado terminar de asesinar a esos estúpidos niños.

El hombre morado tomó otra gran bocanada de humo, antes de comenzar a pensar cómo iba a entrar, por dónde, y qué utilizaría para matarlos. De momento, decidió que observaría la pizzería desde el exterior. Después de todo, los animatrónicos no recordaban su rostro. No verían venir la que les esperaba.

-"¿e-entonces esa segunda cabeza del endoesqueleto… era en realidad un supuesto loro pirata que te acompañaba como si tú fueras capitana?"

-"sí, a los niños les encantaba. O al menos eso parecía, antes de que decidieran que era divertido desarmarme…"

-"B-bueno, por suerte nada de eso afectó tus funciones m-mayormente… ¿no es así?"

-"cierto, aún puedo mover bien mis extremidades y demás… aunque no quita que sea desquiciante"

-"…"

-"¿y tú que me dices? Cuéntame algo de ti, Jeremy, me la he pasado casi todo el rato hablándote de mí"

-"yo… uh.. bueno, soy libra, eh… me gusta leer, algunas películas de acción y… bueno, no mucho más"  
Mangle miró apenada a su interlocutor. Lamentaba un poco que fuera tan tímido, le hubiera encantado poder conocerlo más, especialmente ahora que sabía que la atracción era mutua. Cuando Jeremy le devolvió la mirada pudo adivinar lo avergonzado que estaba frente a ella.  
A decir verdad, era halagante para ella ver las reacciones que provocaba en él, pero, ¡DIABLOS! ¡Era tan desesperante!

-"¿por qué desconfías tanto de mí?"

-"porque… aún recuerdo muy lúcidamente cuando todos ustedes sólo querían matarme."

Mangle se quedó en silencio.

"aún no logro olvidar eso ¿sabes? Esa confusión de que ustedes creyeran que yo era el asesino… casi me cuesta la vida. Y no puedes simplemente confiar así como así en alguien que ha intentado matarte"  
Esas últimas palabras le encendieron el foco a Mangle, y ella subió la vista que había llevado al suelo sin darse cuenta.

-"Jeremy"-dijo, con una mirada llena de confianza- "es hora de que te presente a Charlie"

Freddy miró a su alrededor nuevamente, con la tranquilidad que había en el lugar (cosa que era muy extraña en la pizzería) Bonnie y Foxy ya se habían dormido. Lo último que supo del guardia era que estaba con mangle, gracias a Toyfred que se entretenía espiando a los enamorados, y por lo visto esa zorra lo distraía bien, porque ninguna cámara se había activado en un buen rato.

Su mirada se cruzó entonces con Chica. Ella aún estaba despierta, al parecer el alma de su niño interno tampoco podía dormir. Freddy se acercó a ella.

-"qué hay de ti, Chica ¿qué es lo que no te deja dormir?"

-"la tranquilidad"

-"¿la tranquilidad?"-repitió extrañado el oso. Chica asintió.

-"hacía mucho que no teníamos esta tranquilidad en la pizzería"- Freddy asintió esta vez, comprendió a lo que se refería-"es tan bonito.. tan pacífico… que temo que cuando despierte esta tranquilidad ya se haya ido"

-"¿y por qué temes que se irá?"

-"porque después de mucha calma viene una tormenta"-dijo Chica. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Cuando Freddy volvió a mirarla, vió que tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-"¡oh, Freddy!"-exclamó, abrazándose a él-"¡tengo miedo de lo que pase cuando venga la tormenta!"-dijo mientras las primeras lágrimas se abrían paso. Luego se apoyó en el pecho del oso.  
Freddy la miró en silencio, levemente ruborizado. Luego le correspondió el abrazo.

-"Chica"- la mencionada levantó la vista-"sé que estás preocupada… pero disfrutemos la tranquilidad mientras dure. No vale la pena desesperarnos por algo que aún no pasó"- Chica asintió en silencio, secándose las lágrimas con su inexistente mano, pero se entristeció un poco al ver que no podía. Entonces Freddy le secó las lágrimas, con su mano, y la miró de forma más profunda que nunca-"mejor aún. Te propongo que disfrutemos esta calma juntos, Chica. Como una pareja."- la gallina lo miró sorprendido ante lo dicho por su compañero-"¿qué dices?"

-"Yo… acepto"-dijo Chica, emocionándose de a poco-"yo.. yo acepto, Freddy ¡yo te acepto!"-luego sonrió, y se recostó nuevamente sobre el pecho de su amigo de su novio.

Ambos se durmieron abrazados.

[ Charlie's P.O.V. ]

¿Saben? Realmente me hubiera encantado poder charlar con Goldie de persona a animatrónico, como a él le hubiera gustado (ya se había quejado antes de pasar mucho tiempo solo) pero realmente no podía.

He pasado noches realmente preocupantes con todo lo que ha pasado y apenas si he tenido la posibilidad de dormir. El cansancio acumulado durante el día no ayudó absolutamente en nada. Quiero decir, estar encerrado en una habitación sin compañía humana, con cuatro animatrónicos pedantes, y comiendo sólo en los horarios en que Marion (descubrí que ese era su nombre, él era el hombre misterioso que me habló la primera vez que me oculté de Toy Freddy) podía filtrar algo de pizza sin que nadie lo notara.

Creo que él lo notó, porque me dejó en un rincón con algunas mantas viejas (¿por qué diablos hay mantas en una pizzería? Bueno, al menos me vinieron bien) para que me recostara, y sólo me hizo algunas cuantas preguntas… tiene la loca creencia de que nos conocemos de antes.

[ sin P.O.V.'s ]

-"…cómo desapareció tu hijo?"

-"Fue el día que Vicent tomó mi cuerpo por la fuerza y se emborrachó. No sé que fue lo que pasó ese día… pero lo cobré muy caro"

-"¿cómo es posible que puedas convivir con Vicent sin culparlo constantemente?"

-"no sé… a decir verdad, ni yo mismo lo sé"  
Ahora que lo pienso… Vicent ha estado muy callado desde que fui capturado.

 _"¿Vicent?¿aún estás allí?"_

 _"¿uh? Oh! Claro, estoy aquí…"_

 _"¿qué ocurre, segundo yo? Estás actuando muy raro"_

 _"Charlie… tengo un mal presentimiento"_

 _"¿de qué?"_

 _"yo… no lo sé. Hace un rato creí ver por la periferia de tu vista que había alguien afuera de la pizzería… creo que era Scott"_

-"¿Scott?"

-"¿uh?¿quién es Scott?"-preguntó Goldie, extrañado de que su interlocutor dijera ese nombre de la nada.

 _"mierda. No debo pensar en voz alta"_

 _"idiota"_

 _"¡cállate, genio!"_

-"uhmm.. Scott es.. quien me… quien incitó y ayudó a Vicent a matarlos a todos ustedes"- El oso dorado Goldio se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa por la noticia.

-"Scott… creo haber oído hablar de él…"-dijo dubitativamente Goldie-"no sé porqué, pero tengo un recuerdo de ti hablando de él…"

-"¿qué? No, es decir… tú no estuviste allí cuando les comenté eso a Freddy y los demás…"

-"uh? No, un recuerdo….. muy anterior…. Creo que estabas con una mujer"

-"bueno… eso que dices sí que se me hace curioso. No hay más mujer aquí que Bonnie, Mangle, Toy Chica y Chica"

-"sí, lo sé"

-"tal vez lo soñaste. Uno a veces sueña cosas significativas. Antes de terminar aquí yo tuve un sueño contigo"

-"¿conmigo?"

-"sí… bueno, eso antes de saber que ese oso dorado eras tú. Recién ahora me doy cuenta"

-"¿y qué sucedía en ese sueño?"

-"soñaba que estaba yendo camino a un lugar muy importante… pero a medio camino oí a un niño que estaba llorando, entonces yo seguía el llanto y…"- Charlie se quedó en blanco en ese momento. La imagen mental de aquel niño había perdido los detalles… sólo veía una macha borrosa de niño en su mente. Pero juraría que había visto sus rasgos. Intentó evocar el sueño nuevamente, y se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo. Cuando intentaba ver al niño en su mente, este aparecía desprovisto de rasgos faciales.. o mejor dicho, su rostro eran sólo manchas imposibles de definir.

-"¿y?"

Charlie reaccionó nuevamente.

-"y el niño se transformaba en ti"- Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-"tal vez debamos cambiar de tema, esto comienza a ser incómodo"

-"si, es cierto"

-"bueno… oye, por qué hace un rato mencionaste a Scott?"

-"oh… es que Vicent me dijo que vio a alguien allí afuera, y cree que puede ser Scott"-Goldie empalideció visiblemente.

-"¿tú también los viste?"-preguntó, visiblemente sobresaltado

-"Sí… bueno, en realidad lo vio Vicent"

-"¿puedo hablar con él?"  
Charlie carraspeó, inseguro. La última vez que Vicent tomó control de su cuerpo había sido un desastre y había acabado con su vida…

-"esta bien.. pero prométeme que evitarás que haga desastres"

-"lo controlaré bien"

-"de acuerdo…"- Charlie cerró los ojos y suspiró un momento

 _"Vicent"_

 _"Sí, ya sé. Te recuerdo que veo y oigo todo a través de ti"_

 _"sólo habla con Goldie y ya"_

"Bueno, aquí estoy. Yo soy Vicent, Goldie" Vicent miró a Goldie a través de sus ojos violáceos, y sonrió dulcemente-de la misma forma en que lo hizo Charlie en el sueño- pensó Goldie

-"Tú… supongo que tienes memorias más nítidas que Charlie sobre lo que pasó esa noche"

-"Claro, de cierta forma soy su subconsciente"

-"esta bien.."-Goldie se quedó pensativo, qué cosa podría preguntarle…?-" Puedes decirme qué es lo que tú sabes de esa noche que nosotros podamos no saber"

-"Bueno, sí… el traje que usó y robó Scott era el de Yellow Bonnie… veamos, qué más… Bueno, Scott se quedó en la pizzería, y manipuló a The mangle para causar la mordida del '87…"-Hasta el momento, todo eso ya lo sabían-" a ti te conocí desde que eras niño…"-dijo de repente. Golden se quedó de una sola pieza.

-"¿QUÉ? ¿y… y tú sabes de mi familia? ¿sabes qué puedo hacer para comunicarme con ellos?"

Vicent lo miró lastimosamente, el oso casi podía percibir algo de culpa en su rostro. No, MUCHA culpa en su rostro.

-"bueno, mejor te digo esto rápido… tus padres están separados porque tu padre sufría de alcoholismo e hizo algo terrible, y eres hijo único"

Ahora entendía por qué lo había mirado de forma lastimosa.

-"Wow.. yo… wow"-atinó a decir.-"¿y… cómo es que tú sabes todo eso?"

-"porque, mi querido Jason… no sólo fui el que estando borracho ayudó a un asesino. Soy, además, el culpable de que tu madre se separara de Charlie, y el culpable de que tu mismo padre no sepa lo que ocurrió con su hijo y haya venido aquí a buscarlo"

Goldie (¿Jason? ¿Goldie?) sintió toda una experiencia de emociones encontradas; miedo, tristeza, alegría, alivio… preocupación. Pero por sobre todo, sorpresa.

"sí, Jason. Yo soy papá"

Notas de autora:

WAAAA! Capítulo 8 por fin! No saben lo que sufrí con este cap.

Por cierto, dentro de breve comenzaré a dejar imágenes de los personajes de FNAF según yo, en su mayoría humanizados. Por cierto, mi cuenta de deviantart es "the-moon-racoon" por si quieren buscar. De momento el único diseño que tengo publicado allí de los personajes son Charlie/Vicent y The puppet/Marion

Si tienen críticas o comentarios, o ponis o drogas por este capítulo, no duden en dejarlos en los reviews (menos las drogas, recuerden niños, la falopa hace mal)

Con amor(¿?)

Flasheralica… 3


	10. Chapter 9: acción-reacción

**Capítulo 9: Acción- Reacción**

Goldie miraba al hombre frente a él con total y completo shock. Poco a poco, los sueños y recuerdos difusos que guardaba en algún rincón oscuro de su mente comenzaron a cobrar sentido.

-"Lo lamento mucho, Goldie. Pero no había ninguna otra forma de que te enteraras. Lo siento"-Vicent suspiró con tristeza, luego sonrió levemente y volvió a mirarlo-"lo hice estando borracho y realmente lo siento. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a darse esta charla."-ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Goldie estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras su cuerpo levemente comenzaba a temblar. Vicent de repente sonrió-"aún me acuerdo de cuando tenías tres años. Apenas estabas comenzando a hablar, y a veces me ponía a tu lado, mostrándote dibujos de objetos, mientras tú decías sus nombres conmigo.."-Vicent miró al suelo con nostalgia-"y que… una vez te habías enfermado, creo que de neumonía. Tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados, porque al llegar la noche la fiebre te hacía llorar, sin dejarte ni dejarnos descansar en paz, y solamente te dormías cuando te acunaba y te cantaba una canción…"- Goldie asintió. Él recordaba ese momento, estaba comenzando a recordar.

-"¿puedo hablar con mi padre?"- Vicent lo miró extrañado. Su sonrisa se apagó de golpe

-"¿q-qué dices? Pero, Goldie.. yo soy tu padre"

-"no! tú no eres mi padre! eres el sujeto que se robó su cuerpo!"- una ira extraña comenzó a apoderarse del oso, Goldie se paró y comenzó a acercarse a Vicent-"tú eres esa horrible persona que nos engañó a todos…"- Sin darse cuenta, sus pupilas blancas comenzaron a destellar de forma sombría, y de sus ojos comenzó a gotear ese líquido oscuro, y espeso… como veneno- "TÚ ERES EL MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA QUE ME SEPARÓ DE MI PADRE, Y A MIS PADRES, Y HAS ARRUINADO TODO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!"  
Vicent miró asustado al oso y comenzó a retroceder.

-"G-Goldie… espera! Yo.. yo… tú sabes que yo nunca tuve malas intenciones! Ese sujeto me manipuló, y además… yo estaba borracho! Yo—yo nunca te haría algo malo por mi cuenta.. y tú lo sabes…."

-"TÚ. VAS. A. MORIR…."-el tono con el que hablaba el trónico estaba profundamente lleno de odio.. y una intensa y turbia oscuridad.

Vicent finalmente retrocedió hasta la pared, pálido tiza, y teniendo una repentina, y muy dolorosa conciencia de que iba a morir. Desesperado, comenzó a mirar a los costados, mientras el oso se acercaba inexorablemente hacia él. Cerró los ojos.

 _"Charlie"_

 _"¿qué quieres, Vicent?"_

 _"yo asesiné a tu hijo_ " un silencio ocupó el espacio un momento

 _"¡¿qué?!"_

 _"y tu hijo… es Goldie…"_

 _"¿qué?"_ la voz de Charlie se oía quebrada en su mente. Podía sentir como comenzaba a hablar en un hilo de voz _"¿yo… asesiné a mi hijo?"_ Si Charlie estuviera frente a él, de seguro tendría los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 _"lo siento. Lo siento, Charlie"_ la voz de Vicent también comenzó a quebrarse _-"lo siento…."_

 _"por favor… déjame hablar con él… con Jason. ¡Por favor, déjame ver a mi hijo!"_

De repente, Charlie abrió sus ojos azules, los tenía llenos de lágrimas, y miró con emoción contenida al oso dorado, que no se daba cuenta del cambio. _"mi hijo…"  
_ El humano se incorporó, y se acercó al trónico con las piernas temblándoles. Una vez frente a él, Goldie lo miró extrañado cuando Charlie apoyó sus manos en su cara.

-"¿Jason? ¿Eres tú….?"  
Toda la ira, todo el enojo… toda esa armadura de actitud arrolladora se detuvo por completo al mirar al humano a los ojos -Tenía unos profundos ojos azules- Y luego se desarmó.

-"¿p-papá?"- preguntó levemente Jason al sentir el contacto humano, apoyando su mano sobre la de su padre y sintiendo nuevas lágrimas correr por su rostro… pero esta vez limpias, sin rastros de odio o veneno.

Charlie le sonrió con ternura, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en el sueño de Goldie, provocando un abrazo de oso de parte de este último.

 _-~me dijeron que en el reino del revés/ nada el ave y vuela el pez~-_ Goldie sonrió al oir esa canción. Su padre solía usarla para acunarlo cuando él era un niño _-~ que los gatos no hacen miau/ y dicen 'yes' / porque estudian mucho inglés~-_

 _-~vamos a ver como es / el reino del revés ~-_

 _-~vamos a ver como es / el reino del revés ~-_

.  
.

Mangle entró abruptamente en la habitación, no importándole ni verga el hermoso momento que interrumpía.

-"Charlie, Goldie, lamento interrumpirlos en su hermoso momento de amistad mágica, o romance, o lo que sea, pero, Charlie, necesito que vengas conmigo"-dijo la muy zorra, tomando a Charlie de la mano y arrastrándolo corriendo hacia donde estaba Jeremy.  
Nuestro querido Goldie se quedó parado en la puerta con cara de "…pero qué carajos acaba de pasar?" (Sí! A la mierda con el romance!) y luego recapacitó en lo que acababa de suceder.

Foxy estaba en la misma habtación que sus compañeros Old. Honestamente, todo estaba aburrido.

Como nadie parecía estar ni remotamente despierto, el zorro dirigió su vista a la ventana que tenía las percianas cerradas, pero aún así se podía ver a través de algunas partes.

Afuera todo estaba tan oscuro como de costumbre, sólo las estrellas iluminaban el cielo. A sus espaldas, Bonnie, Chica y Freddy despertaron.

-"Vaya siesta se pagaron, marineros flojos"-les dijo ásperamente

-"oh, lo sentimos, capitán, es que usted es taaaan divertido"-le contestó Chica con sarcasmo

-"oh, aplaudo la madurez de tu argumento"- Chica miró a donde deberían estar sus brazos, y luego se volteó de nuevo enojada hasta el zorro

-"al menos cuando tuve manos las tuve a las dos, zorro estúpido"

-"Chicos, chicos, no peleen, debe haber algo mejor que hacer"-dijo conciliadoramente Bonnie

-"hey, y que tal si nos asomamos al mundo exterior. Digo, ya saben… un rato, sólo por curiosidad…"-coemntó Freddy

-"a decir verdad, creo que es una buena idea! Mangle está distrayendo a Jeremy, así que podríamos salir sin que nadie lo note"

-"Bueno, pues vamos, flojos, que me aburro aquí"-dijo Foxy, incorporándose de un salto.

Mangle arrastró corriendo a Charlie por el pasillo hasta el momento en que finalmente llegaron en frente a la oficina de seguridad, a unos pocos metros de allí, la zorra tiró a Charlie hacia adelante para que entrara, pero lo tiró con tanto envión que se tropezó con la mesa de la misma oficina.

-"uups"

-"a-auch…"- Charlie se incorporó adolorido, para notar que tenía a otro humano frente a él, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Cómo no recordarlo, él lo había visto en el artículo del periódico el día en que recibió la famosa mordida del '87 y quedó en coma.-"eh… hola"

-"hmm… hola"-se saludaron ambos bastante incómodos

-"Charlie, cuéntale a mi querido Jeremy lo que pasó esa lejaaaana noche del '87"- el exguardia se volteó hacia mangle

-"¿qué cosa?"

-"¡QUE LE CUENTES LO QUE PASÓ ESA FATAL NOCHE, ASQUEROSA PERRA SORDA!"- Foxy, Chica, Bonnie y Freddy, que en ese momento estaban escabulléndose hasta la salida, se vieron obligados a ahogar la risa al oir tal insulto de la zorra. Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a mangle era la manía de inventar insultos divertidos cuando se enojaba.

-"Bueno, Bueno! Yo, eh… bueno, estaba borracho y el gerente del turno diurno… Scott, me convenció para…. para que usaramos los trajes de Fredbear's Family Dinner para… bueno, matar niños"- Jeremy lo miraba pálido

-"t-t-tú… ¿tú eres el h-hombre morado?"

-"sí"-interrumpió mangle sonando…¿orgullosa?-"y mira, ahora todos confiamos en él"

-"mangle, puedes decirme de qué va todo esto?"

-"oh, no es importante. Sólo quería mostrarle a nuestro buen amigo Jeremy que sí se puede confiar en alguien que pudo matarte"- tu lógica es aplastante, mangle

-"claaaaarooooo…"-dijo Charlie-"siempre y cuando ese intento de homicidio se deba a que el atacante estaba borracho o siendo manipulado y luego se arrepienta"-completó la frase sarcásticamente.

Si mangle se alzaba el flequillo de pelo blanco que tenía en su forma humana, de seguro las palabras "odio" y "pudrir en el infierno" estarían escritas en su frente.

Bonnie aún aguantaba la risa asomándose levemente desde la esquina que conectaba aquel pasillo con todo lo demás.

En la sed de venganza que nacía en el interior de Shadow Freddy y Shadow Bonnie, la desesperación los venía consumiendo desde hace rato.

Cuando Freddy y los demás atraparon a Charlie, esa sed volvió a despertar, llevando a los Shadow a tomar medidas drásticas.

Si el Hombre morado no iba a la pizzería, ellos lo llevarían hasta allí. Scott ya estaba muerto, pero encontrarían la forma de que los animatrónicos volvieran a matarlo. Y la respuesta era Phil.

Una terrible sombra con forma de conejo se escabulló dentro del departamento de Phillip Fitzgerald, moviéndose con gran agilidad y rapidez. Todas las luces del departamento estaban apagadas. La sambra se encontraba buscando la habitación del mencionado Phil. Se detuvo en un momento dado, para mirar una repisa en la sala de estar que contenía varios portarretratos. Sus terribles manos negras alzaron una de las fotos. En ella se veía a Phil, a Jeremy, y a otra muchacha junto a ellos, todos jóvenes. Todos sonriendo.

Shadow Bonnie dejó caer el portarretrato al piso, que se quebró, y el cristal roto del mismo pareció borrar las sonrisas de los tres jóvenes.

El ruido de un objeto que se caía alertó a Phil, que aún se encontraba dormido. En su sueño, ese sonido tuvo un fuerte efecto. Asustado, Phil se incorporaba de su mesa de negocios y notaba que estaba repentinamente solo.

-"¿hola? ¿hola?"

.

-"hola"  
Phil se dio vuelta para ver quién le había respondido. Y era Scott.

En el mundo real, Shadow Bonnie sonreía sádicamente al lado de la cama de Phil, mientras este comenzaba a soñar cosas malas. Scott estaba tomándolo de las solapas de la camisa

-"ahora repite conmigo"

-"por favor, suéltame!"

-"¡No! ¡repite lo que digo!"

-"¿qué?"

-"YO. SOY. SCOTT"

-"YO. SOY. SCOTT"

-"YO. SOY SCOTT"

De repente, Phil se despertó del sueño, agitado y sudoroso. Y sólo dijo tres palabras.

-"YO SOY SCOTT"  
Su pelo se había vuelto morado, y sus ojos blancos. Ya no era Phil.

-"vaya, el mundo exterior es tan… diferente"-dijo soñadoramente Bonnie-"siento un montón de brisa fresca, tan suave… ¿la brisa es normal de la noche?"

-"Creo que sí"-le respondió una voz a sus espaldas. La coneja no tuvo ni que voltearse para saber que Goldie era quien le había hablado.

-"¿qué dices, Goldie? ¿qué te parece el mundo exterior?"

-"en definitiva… es muy hermoso –como tú-"- eso último lo susurró. La conejita morada se dio vuelta

-"¿qué dijiste?"

-"no.. nada, es decir.. es maravilloso"- Bonnie sonrió.

-"sí… al ver las estrellas… recuerdo que al final de todo… todos, por muy pequeños que seamos… somos parte de algo grande"- Goldie sonrió.

-"lo dices de forma demasiado fantasiosa, ¿no crees?"

-"tal vez un poco"-admitió-"es que me siento un poco como una romántica frustrada, ¿sabes? Veo a todos ahora, que ya tienen a alguien especial…. Mangle con Jeremy, Chica y Freddy, TChick y Toyfred… ya son tres parejas, falta muy poco para que me quede sola…"-suspiró con tristeza.

Goldie se acercó a ella tímidamente

-"b-bueno… eso no es necesario…"- Bonnie se volteó a verlo

-"¿a qué te refieres?"

-"Bueno…"-Goldie tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a buscar tanto coraje como podía-" es que tu me gustas mucho y me gustaría que fueras mi novia"-dijo rápidamente casi sin respirar.  
Bonnie se quedó pasmada.

-"Golden, acaso…¿yo te gusto?"- el oso movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Estaba completamente rojo.-"vaya… eso… no me lo esperaba"

-"y-y… ¿qué dices?"

-"yo… no lo sé… yo nunca me puse realmente a analizar de qué forma te veo."- El oso asintió, decepcionado.

Wiiiiii Notas de la Autora!; hey! Qupe les pareció? La verdad es que este capitulo me Salió más fluido que los demás –rellenos everyweree- pero estoy conforme. Al fin nuestro Goldie/Jason se atreve a decirle a Bonnie lo que siente, qué lastima que la tomó de sorpresa…

Bueno, sin más me despido, pls recuerden dejar reviews, que siempre me ayudan y ma animan a seguir subiendo capítulos, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bye.


	11. humanos y scott

**Notas de autora**! Las pongo al principio ahora porque sinó no la leen.

Bueno, básicamente les hablo para comentar: los diseños humanizados de los personajes los he estado subiendo hoy a mi cuenta de deviantart (the-moon-racoon), y comentarles que la razón por la que eliminé el oneshot de Bonnie por Chica es porque me dijeron que iban a denunciarlo por plagio (de la canción esa de floricienta; yo estaba segura de haber dejado en claro que no era mía) ortografía y otros.

Me enteré incluso de que hay un foro donde la gente se "reúne" a hablar mal de ciertos autores y fanfics (hay que estar muy al pedo para reunirte con gente sólo a odiar a algo o alguien)

También quiero decirles que los amo a todos y cada uno de los que me han dejado reviews, eso me hace saber qué cosas van bien y cuales puedo mejorar:

 **Another wey ; Shiro0408 ; Vitalka Fazbear ; Elly1234 ; Lily the leopard ; hubert el erizo ; AXEblade Blood**

Y por las dudas una advertencia: lo único que me pertenece en el fic son "Charlie" aunque él es técnicamente el hombre morado; Phil, Margaret, el nombre humano de Goldie (jason) y el argumento del fic en sí.

Five Nights At Freddy's pertenece a Scott Cawthon (lo escribí bien?)

 **Capítulo 10: Humanos y Scott**

Luego de que Mangle se pasara media maldita hora aferrada al pobre guardia nocturno, Charlie ya se había cansado. Yacía sentado en el suelo, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas con un gesto totalmente fastidiado. Sopló un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara y luego se dirigió hacia afuera, con la idea de tomar un poco de aire fresco. Ojalá que Freddy no lo asesinara por eso…

Abrió las puertas de vidrio y sintió una oleada del aire fresco del exterior, que lo tomaron de sorpresa, y para colmo no tenía abrigo (apenas si había podido higienizarse esos días, Freddy ni siquiera le permitía ir a su departamento a buscar su ropa) por lo que se tomó de ambos brazos y se controló para no tiritar.

Lo primero que encontró su vista en el paisaje nocturno fue a Freddy y a Chica, ambos abrazados bajo uno de los últimos faros de luz anaranjada en el estacionamiento. Se acercó a ellos.

-"¡hey, Chicos! ¿qué hacen aquí afuera?"-los saludó alegremente, casi (CASI) sin miedo. Ambos robots se voltearon para verlo.

-"oh, hey, Charlie… q-qué estás hacienda aquí afuera?"-preguntó Freddy, totalmente rojo.

-"bueno, había salido a tomar algo de aire fresco… no esperaba interrumpir su cita"- el humano guiñó un ojo, y Chica se puso tan roja como el oso.-"además… estoy realmente feliz…"- dijo, suspirando soñadoramente para luego parase frente a ellos.-" mi búsqueda finalmente ha terminado"- el castaño no paraba de sonreír.

-"¿búsqueda?... entonces…. Ya encontraste lo que buscabas…"- el oso se quedó un momento en silencio con la mirada pensativa-" ¿y qué buscabas?"- le preguntó de repente.

-"a mi hijo ¿ya lo habían olvidado?"

-"ohhh! Cierto… espera, ¿QUÉ?"

-"sí. Jason… su alma está en Golden. Todo este tiempo estuve junto a mi hijo, pero no lo sabía…"-el ex-guardia sonrió nostálgicamente-" estoy nuevamente junto a mi hijo"- Charlie sentía que la emoción volvía hacia él, y repentinamente se abrazó a Freddy-"¡GRACIAS! GRACIAS, FREDDY, POR PERDONARME LA VIDA. Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR CUIDARLO"

El oso hizo un gesto en espiral sobre su sien "este tipo está re loco" parecía decir. Chica se tuvo que tapar el pico para no reírse. Sin embargo la gracia pasó, y Freddy, luego de suspirar cansadamente, le devolvió el abrazo a Charlie.

-"¿sabes, Charlie? Ahora que está claro que eres inocente… y que ya has encontrado a tu hijo. Y más importante aún, que Vicent fue quien se disculpó con nosotros a través de ti… eres libre. Puedes irte de la pizzería si quieres, ya nadie te guarda rencor, tú ya has visto a Puppet. Puedes irte junto a Goldie si quieres"

El humano alzó la vista sorprendido y se fijó en Freddy.

-"e… es enserio?..."

-"sí"

-"GRACIAS FREDDY!"- una nueva explosión de cariño incómodo impulsó a Charlie a abrazar nuevamente al oso, quien a estas alturas ya se había dado por vencido.

-"Ve con Marion, pídele que le dé a Goldie una forma humana, para que pueda volver contigo sin problemas"- Freddy sintió que el corazón se le comenzaba a exprimir _.-"al menos tendrá la posibilidad de ser un chico normal…"_ -susurró.

-"¿y?"

-"bueno… ya lo he pensado… y sí. Tú… tú también me gustas, Goldie"-Bonnie estaba suavemente colorada al decir esto, e inclinaba la cabeza de forma tímida.  
 _"se ve muy adorable así"_ pensaba Golden.

-"entonces… ¿novios?"

-"novios"- Bonnie se rió tontamente (como sólo una niña encerrada dentro de un animatrónico de conejo puede) y se abrazó a Goldie. Luego ejecutaron el símbolo de amor más grande conocido por los animatrónicos. Se tomaron de las manos y se fueron a dar una vuelta alrededor del exterior de la pizzería.

Charlie entró a la pizzería casi elevándose de felicidad, y luego corrió estúpidamente (imaginen la forma más ridícula de correr que puedan) hacia donde estaba la caja de música de Marion.

-"puuuuppet 3"- (no quiero imaginarme el trauma del pobre cuando oyó este tono de voz…)-"necesito pedirte un favoooor"

-"eh..¿uh? ¿Charlie? ¿ qué quieres? ¿por qué interrumpes mi siesta?"

-"oh, lo siento, es que…."-el humano juntó aire y lo soltó todo de golpe-" Freddy me dejó libre y quiero que le des una forma humana a Goldie quien por cierto es mi hijo"

-"oh… así que es eso.."- una extraña sonrisa se formó en la máscara de la marioneta-"ya me preguntaba yo por qué tardaban tanto en descubrirlo"

-"si verás, yo…. Espera, ¿tú ya lo sabías?"

-"sí. Lo supe desde el día en que decidiste que vendrías a buscar a Jason"

-"entonces… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?"- Charlie pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia. ¿Por qué diablos le había ocultado algo tan importante?

-"porque ninguno de ustedes dos estaba listo para saberlo aún. Lo mejor era que lo descubrieran por su cuenta"

-"vale, vale, pero aunque sea deberías habernos dado pistas o algo"

-"las pistas hubieran sido muy obvias, ¿no crees? No es fácil dar pistas a medias sobre quién es tu hijo. O lo dices, o no lo dices"

-"Bueno…"- el humano bufó un momento-"volvamos al tema. ¿Puedes darle a Goldie una forma humana para que él pueda volver conmigo a casa?"-preguntó, tratando de no poner enfado en su tono de voz

-"Por supuesto. Se la daré en cuanto venga. Ya sois libres de iros a vuestra casa"

-"hey, ¿qué onda con esa manía de hablar a lo español?"

-"es sólo una afición, tío, no te enojes"

-"eh…. Bueno, yo nunca oí hablar a un español así que no puedo juzgar"- Puppet hizo una mueca. Se veía como si estuviera…. Sonriendo?

 _"así que es eso"_ pensaba _"entonces Charlie y Goldie no aparecieron en mi visión porque se irán, no por muerte. Al menos eso quita la posibilidad de que sea Goldie quien enfrente al hombre morado. Temo lo que nos pasará cuando ese día llegue…"_

Margaret Fitzgerald se acercó al restaurante con algo de susto. Pese a que sabía (gracias a sus hermanos) lo que pasaba allí, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Jeremy. Con cuidado se acercó al lugar. Estaba realmente muy fría esa noche, y el aire denso se estaba convirtiendo en niebla, lo cual ella agradeció unos minutos después, cuando vio (con sorpresa) que unos animatrónicos estaban fuera del edificio.

Se metió sigilosamente por la única entrada secreta que recordaba de la pizzería, que daba a una de las party romos. Cuando pasaba por la game área se detuvo. No sólo estaba cansada por la carrera que había hecho desde su departamento hasta el restaurante, sino también por la adrenalina que le causaba el estar dentro de la zona de peligro.

Cuando estaba por salir de allí, a sus espaldas oyó un sonido particular…

-"Hi"

Meg salió corriendo de la habitación, espantada como nunca mientras que B.B. (Balloon Boy/Billy) miraba con tristeza cómo la humana se alejaba de él.

"¿dije algo malo? susurró. No entendía por qué la gente que lo veía de noche se espantaba tanto, él sólo quería jugar. (pobre niño de los globos)

Aterrada, la muchacha corrió hacia la sala principal, ya que ahí estaba la salida, sin detenerse a pensar ni un solo momento, que allí también habían animatrónicos (inserte autora chibi con una gotita animé en la cabeza aquí)

A medio camino ya había dejado de mirar por el susto; mala idea, con los ojos cerrados terminó chocando con algo que la hizo caer de trasero al suelo.

-"Ouch…"-se quejó un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que otra voz había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Al subir la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con otros grandes de color verde esmeralda. Meg quedó congelada ante BonBon.

El conejo, por su parte, se había quedado mirando embobado a la chica que tenía ante sí. Pelo rubio castaño corte carré, mirada cristalina, algo plana de figura pero piernas largas y delicadas… BonBon se paró intentando no verse tan torpe, y haciéndose el galán, le extendió su mano a la humana.

-"Hola, señorita, por favor, permítame…"-dijo, levantándola antes de que ella pudiera responder. De repente la tomó en brazos-"sabe? Es de mala educación entrar en un lugar sin avisar… pero se lo perdonaré porque es muy bonita. Pero si quiere liberarse de mí tendrá que darme un beso"-dijo BonBon, sonriendo como estúpido para luego extender los…labios? En un gesto de beso.

Espantada, Meg le pateó en la entrepierna y huyó rápidamente hacia cualquier otro lado, lejos de ese jodido conejo pervertido. Entretanto BonBon se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, pero sonrió mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo.

-"me gusta"-decía-"tiene actitud"

Cuando la pobre de Meg FINALMENTE pudo ver a su hermano, todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron. Una de esas cosas lo había atrapado. Jeremy estaba enredado en el cuerpo híbrido (mitad humano mitad tronic) de mangle, quien por cierto miraba al cuasi rubio pervertidamente.

En un arranque de adrenalina, la rubia corrió hacia el tronic y lo tacleó, luego se paró a toda velocidad y arrastró a su hermano corriendo hacia la oficina del guardia.

Cuando llegó inmediatamente soltó a Jeremy (que casi se choca contra el escritorio) y lo encaró.

-"Jeremy! Lamento interrumpirte así en el trabajo, pero, es urgente! Phil… desapareció! Estuve casi todo el día tratando de localizarlo, fui a su departamento, y no está desde ayer. Sus cosas están intactas y desordenadas, así que no puede haber salido, no contesta llamadas, ni mails, ni mensajes… incluso pregunté a sus amigos y ellos tampoco saben nada!

-"Meg, Meg, Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? E-estoy seguro de que nuestro hermanastro está bien. Tal vez no contestó tus llamadas porque está ocupado, no quiere decir que le haya pasado algo malo"

-"es que no lo entiendes.. estoy preocupada porque cuando fui a su apartamento encontré una nota que decía 'hasta siempre. Me encargaré de los mocosos y no volveré. Ahora soy Scott' "

Mangle, que estaba en el techo a punto de lanzarse atacar a esa zorra que la había apartado de su Jeremy, se quedó petrificada. Al menos tenía una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo.

Vixen vio que su novio (que feliz estaba de poder decirle así) estaba en pose pensativa. Es que justamente esa noche él había conocido a Charlie y se había enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido en el restaurante, por lo que tenía fresca la información, incluso sobre Scott.

Bonnie y Golden entraron tomados de las manos adentro, estaban completamente ruborizados y sonreían como colegiales. Ahhhh, le amour… esa cose que l' habit en el kokoro de cada personé! (intento fallido de francés)

Cuando oyeron dos voces hablando que se acercaban a ellos, se soltaron disimuladamente de las manos y desviaron las miradas completamente rojos, cuando Charlie y Marion aparecieron.

Puppet volteó la vista y repentinamente los vió.

-"hey, Golden!"-saludó alegremente-"tengo buenas noticias para ti!"- Goldie cruzó miradas con Bonnie, pero se ruborizó y la volvió a desviar

-"s-sí? ¿Cuáles son?"-  
Charlie le contestó.

-"Freddy me ha dejado libre. Y en cuanto Puppet te de una forma humana, podremos irnos de aquí"

Lejos de tener el efecto pensado, Charlie se sorprendió cuando vio que Golden bajaba la mirada.

 _"finalmente me confieso ante el amor de mi vida, finalmente somos novios… ¿y debo irme?"  
_ "Jason, hijo… ¿estás bien…?"

-"yo no… no quiero irme, papá. Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, de encontrarte… pero también estoy apegado a este lugar."- Bonnie miró a su ahora novio. Comprendía lo que Golden sentía. Pero no era justo que él se separara de su recién encontrado padre, que se perdiera la posibilidad de tener una vida normal.. sólo por ella.

-"no te preocupes, Goldie"-dijo Bonnie, tomándolo del brazo -"Ve con Charlie, es lo mejor. Siempre podrás volver aquí, y siempre serás bienvenido… pero no siempre tendrás la oportunidad de ir con tu padre y vivir una vida humana normal. A nosotros es destino nos ha negado esa oportunidad…"-Bonnie sintió que su voz la traicionaba un poco-"… pero eso no significa que tú… que tú debas privarte de ello"

Charlie le dio una mirada agradecida a su (sin saberlo) nuera.

-"está bien"-dijo Goldie, apretando los puños-"creo.. creo que estará bien si tomo esta oportunidad. Quiero… que me transformes en humano"- tragó saliva –"puppet"

La marioneta los miró comprensivamente. Difícilmente un detalle se escapaba de sus ojos, aun cuando él no lo dijera. Allí había amor.

-"me atrevo a decir, Goldie, que todos ustedes merecen una forma Humana. Y os daré a todos la posibilidad de tenerla, podréis transformaros en cuanto queráis en humanos, y cuando queráis en animatrónicos"-dijo sonriente.

Entonces una luz dorada rodeó a Golden, y comenzó a girar a su alrededor, aumentando un brillo que envolvía al oso, hasta que de golpe se deshizo en un millón de pequeños haces de luz.  
Cuando la luz desapareció, allí estaba Jason. Un muchacho rubio, con pelo más o menos largo, cuyo flequillo caía al estilo de luka (la de vocaloid) sobre su frente, pero algo más largo. Unos hermosos y profundos ojos negros con pupilas que destellaban en blanco y azul. Vestía una camiseta de mangas largas color dorado con el dibujo de un moño azul cerca del cuello, un Chaleco azul marino, unos jeans, zapatillas negras, y un pequeño sombrero de copa de… azúl marino!

Charlie estaba sorprendido. No había cambiado demasiado en comparación a su niñez, salvo acaso que las facciones de su rostro de habían alargado, afilado y hecho más delicadas y firmes. Bonnie también estaba embobada mirando al (por cierto muy guapo) humano que ahora era su novio. Y se felicitó interiormente por ello.

Entonces, otra luz más surgió, esta vez morada. Una luz que giró alrededor de Bonnie, repitiendo el mismo proceso que había hecho con Golden. Cuando las luces "estallaron", apareció una joven radiante, de pelo violáceo con un flequillo que le tapaba la parte izquierda (vista de frente) de la cara, ojos entre castaños y rojos, camiseta violeta con un dibujo de moño rojo, un chaleco negro, unas calzas entre rosas y moradas, y zapatillas negras. Tenía una proporción casi perfecta en cuanto a curvas (casi, era más tirando a plana) y una estatura adorable.

Ambos recién humanos se miraban entre sí con estupefacción y admiración. Todos tenían la posibilidad de vivir una vida.


	12. tormenta- inicio del fin

Notas de autora:sí, sé que muchos de ustedes no les importa una mierda de lo que escriba en estas notas, pero bueno.

Primero quiero decir; gracias, Elly1234! Tus reviews siempre me alegran la vida!

Segundo; capaz que es algo raro que esté publicando un sábado y no un viernes, resulta que soy re colgada y por eso no lo subí, no se preocupen (un moton de "buuuuuuuuuu" se escuchan en el fondo) PERO AHORA ESTOY DE VUELTA! Y con alguito más de inspiración! JTHM me inspiró, pese a que es un comic algo turbio, pero hey, capitulo nuevo, vida nueva!

También quiero pedir que me dejen sus sepsis reviews (sí, sé lo mucho que jodo con esto, pero es porque nadie me hace caso!) y también que me tengan paciencia, porque hay un par de detalles que no he definido todavía. Al final del capítulo os dejaré un par de preguntas para que me ayuden a definir esto

 **Capítulo 11: La tormenta- comienzo de la noche final**

Mientras Charlie se alejaba del restaurante, tomando a Jason de la mano, otras tres figuras se acercaban con cuidado al mismo.

La primera de ellas era Phil. O lo que quedaba de él, ahora una nueva alma lo había poseído. La segunda era como Toy Freddy, pero en negro. La tercera era como BonBon, pero de sombras.

De repente dieron las 6 de la mañana, y el guardia y su hermana de alejaron del restaurante, ambos con una mirada preocupada, pensando en su hermanastro Phil, sin sospechar que se hallaba cerca. Las tres figuras rodearon el edificio, dirigiéndose hacia la parte de atrás, la otra entrada secreta. Scott ingresó al restaurante sin ser notado, sin notar los dos Shadows que estaban allí, controlándolo indirectamente, y se dirigió hacia los pasillos.

A esa hora, los animatrónicos regresaban a sus puestos y quedaban congelados. Sin sospechar que estaba por definirse todo.

En ese momento, mientras puppet descansaba, una pesadilla se apoderó de él. Y se hizo realidad.

Scott tomó un gran martillo que había llevado consigo por si acaso, lo usó para destruir la pared falsa que separaba la sala segura del resto del restaurante. Los Shadows usaron su magia para que el ruido no llegara más allá del silencio.

Con algo de trabajo, Phil/Scott tomó el traje que, accidentalmente, había dejado allí hace muchos años, cuando quiso robarlo, pero lo olvidó allí adentro y nunca más había vuelto a verlo, hasta ahora; Spring Bonnie, o como le decían los niños, Yellow Bonnie.

Sonrió mientras miraba el traje, aunque "moría" por ganas de meterse adentro, sabía que eso le costaría la vida, así que buscó con la mirada algún otro traje que pudiera usar para llamar la atención de esos robots estúpidos hacia él. Bingo! El traje de Freddy Morado! Realmente habían muchos trajes de Freddy en la pizzería, debió ser muy adorado; desde el normal, hasta el toy, el Golden, el morado (y sin que Scott lo supiera) también el Shadow…

Con algo de dificultad, se puso es traje, que resultaba difícil de mover debido a su peso, eran como 30 kg. O más de metal.

Shadow Bonnie y Shadow Freddy miraban todo en silencio. Scott no podía verlos, pero ellos a él sí, y miraban cuidando de que ningún detalle se perdiera. Si ellos caían muertos por él, él caería con ellos.

Aunque los Olds tendían a desactivarse sin problemas durante las noches tranquilas (y desocupadas) los Toy se aburrieron casi inmediatamente ahora que ambos humanos acababan de irse. Aunque eran como las 6 y algo de la madrugada, el sol aún no hacía su aparición, pero unos destellos de luz pasaron fugaces por las ventanas, y los Toys se sorprendieron.

Eran las luces de un vehículo, una camioneta tal vez. Qué harían a esa hora?  
Un empleado bajó de la camioneta y abrió la puerta del restaurante sin un apice de alegría. Su cara gritaba "lunes, odio los lunes", al igual que sus compañeros. Entonces el hombre se acercó al Show Stage y, sin decir nada, comenzó a llevarlos con ayuda de sus compañeros hasta la camioneta.

En ese momento entendieron qué hacían allí. Iban a clausurar el lugar.

Poco después de que se fuera la camioneta, el primer Old despertó, Freddy. El ruido de la camioneta arrancando fue lo último que percibiría (sin saberlo) de sus amigos Toys. The puppet se había ocultado al sentir el ruido, pero no en su caja musical, sino en la antigua caja musical de Fredbear's family dinner.

El oso asomó su cabeza metálica por la puerta, dirigiendo su vista al pasillo, que estaba extrañamente silencioso, callado y oscuro. Extrañado, sacó su cuerpo entero y comenzó a deambular, sin entender del todo qué acababa de ocurrir. Cuando llegó a la sala de fiestas principal, vio entonces que de las escasas luces de la calle que se colaban por las ventanas de vidrio estaban cortadas por una sombra que, Freddy estaba seguro, no estaba antes allí. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, hizo uso de su escáner visual para leer lo que decía en la tira que cortaba en las sombras.

"CLAUSURADO"

Freddy casi pudo sentir su inexistente corazón enfriarse por la noticia… Clausurados… eso significaba que… ya nadie los quería?

Antes de que siguiera pensando en eso, un ligero "psssst" le llamó la atención.

[Freddy's P.O.V.]

Cuando me di vuelta par volver a donde estaba, me llamó la atención una figura extraña en la oscuridad. Se veía alta, tanto como yo. Un ligero "psssst" se deslizó de la figura, y por un momento hubiera jurado que era la voz del otro… de Shadow Freddy.

La figura dio un paso adelante, y pude ver gracias a la escasa luz que había, que era otro Freddy. No era el Toy, ni Golden… era un morado yo. La idea me cosquilleó por dentro y pensé que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, estaba alucinando.

La figura comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí.

-"¡Hey!"- el Freddy morado no me respondió.

-"¡Hey!"-volví a llamar-"¿qué haces?".

Ante la falta de respuesta, sólo suspiré derrotado y seguí a la figura. Tal vez sólo es un animatrónico nuevo que se ha perdido por el lugar. Sin embargo, no luce como los Toy's, ni parece ser de los nuestros…

[sin Pov's]

Freddy siguió a la figura por los pasillos, mientras que sus compañeros (incluyendo a los Toy's) "descansaban" por un rato. A menos que explotara una bomba en medio de la pizzería, nada iba a despertarlos.

Shadow Freddy envolvía a Phil en una ilusión visual, el supuesto "Freddy morado", mientras que el humano no notaba eso.

Finalmente, Phil/Scott corrió los empapelados que cubrían un tabique de madera ligera que simulaba una pared, haciendo aparecer una habitación que la pizzería había dejado en el pasado. Luego entró un momento, para ver si había ahí adentro alguna herramienta que fuera más útil que el martillo que él había traído. Nada.

Sintió entonces los pasos del enorme sujeto de metal que lo había seguido; no era un problema, él había planeado que lo siguieran. Lo llamó de nuevo, pensando que Freddy se acercaría a él para tratar de matarlo como a los otros guardias, pero el oso lo miraba sólo con curiosidad y algo de altanería, luego se acercó a él.

Phil alzó con cuidado el martillo, esperando que Freddy se acercara lo suficiente y….

 **¡BAM!** El primer golpe de martillo dejó atontado al oso.  
 **¡BAM!** Con el segundo, Shadow Freddy dejó de envolver a Phil, y Freddy se sorprendió al ver a los ojos del ex-guardia, que reflejaban la maldad de… oh Dios, no! ….Scott….

Antes de que Freddy reaccionara e intentara defenderse, **¡BAM!** Un golpe al costado de su cabeza chocó contra sus circuitos, y su vista comenzó a nublarse.

 **¡BAM!  
¡BAM!  
¡BAM!**

Freddy sintió cómo los golpes mareaban su cabeza, y lo aturdían con sonidos graves que de alguna forma resonaban dentro de él, como si oyera un disparo cerca suyo teniendo un casco de plástico o metal puesto.

Luego las piernas se le aflojaron, y pudo sentir como, lentamente, su cuerpo comenzaba a caer hacia atrás…

El sonido sordo de un cuerpo pesado de metal cayendo al suelo, que igualaba en potencia al de la bomba en medio de la pizzería, sacudió los oídos de cierta liebre, que descansaba en el parts and service's room soñando nostálgicamente con su nuevo novio.

Bonnie despertó de su romántico sueño con el nada romántico sonido que sonaba como una cacerola (rellena con algo muy pesado hasta el tope) que era inusualmente dura y pesada al caer al suelo.

Miró a sus compañeros, que dormían como si estuvieran en coma alcohólico, y luego se levantó despacio con la intención de ver qué era lo que había pasado.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, comenzó a espabilarse, y se preguntó por qué había sido ella quien se había despertado para investigar, y no… Freddy.

Freddy! Bonnie sintió un pequeño sobresalto nervioso cuando vio a su jefe tirado en el piso, con la mitad de sus "órganos" (circuitos) desparramados por el suelo. ¿pero qué diablos…?

 **¡BAM!**

Bonnie sintió como si le hubieran tirado una piedra a la nuca, una piedra de al menos 30 kg.  
Tocó el lugar del golpe con los dedos, en un gesto instintivo. Cuando miró sus dedos, manchas de aceite negro y viscoso se deslizaban por su mano. Y por su conciencia.  
Cuando se dio vuelta, antes de caer en el piso a recibir más golpes, distinguió una figura humana en la oscuridad, que por alguna razón tenía sus ojos "enojados" y su horrible sonrisa "brillando" en las sombras. Un brillo que, pensó Bonnie, tenía mucho de malvado.

Otro golpe sordo se oyó, junto a una retorcida sonrisa malvada esta vez, y Chica movió la mano como si espantara moscas. Ese sonido estaba insistiendo en despertarla, así que, algo molesta por su sueño interrumpido, se incorporó.

-"¡Foxy!"-llamó mientras exclamaba en susurros-"¡Foxy! ¿oíste eso?"

-"¿hmm?"-erso un poco obvio que no. El pirata era el que más pesado tenía el sueño. Habían momentos en que Chica pensaba que los zorros eran algo inútiles. Tal vez su enemistad se debería a que el zorro era el predador natural de la gallina.

-"Foxy, despierta, escucho ruidos"

-"¿y eso a mí qué?"- de a ratos Foxy era muy…. _Asesinable…_

-"¡pues que vayas a ver! ¿eres hombre, no?"

-"no más que tú"- respondió el zorro con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-"calladito te ves más bonito, ahora ve a ver!"

-"que no!"

-"que sí!"

-"que no!"

-"aaghhh! Esta bien! Ire yo! Porque resulta que aquí hay una lady demasiado delicada, y esa no soy yo!"- Cuando hablaba con Foxy, Chica perdía toda su dulzura…

Cuando finalmente el pollo se levantó, se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban fuera de la habitación.

 _"qué extraño"_ pensó " _no tiene sentido que salgan ahora, que faltan pocas horas para abrir"_

A medida que Chica avanzaba por los pasillos, dirigiéndose al lugar en donde teóricamente había sido el golpe, una figura de rostro retorcido y cabello morado la seguía por detrás.

En ese momento, en alguna otra parte de la pizzería, la caja de música se quedaba sin cuerda, y la marioneta comenzaba, muy de a poco, a activarse.

Chica notó, mientras se acercaba al lugar de origen de los sonidos, un ligero ruido a estática, como los circuitos de una televisión funcionando mal, un poco como mangle. Cuando dobló la última esquina, vio la terrible visión de sus amigos mutilados, y un pequeño Flashback se deslizó por su mente.

 ** _Flashback_**

Una pequeña niña, de cabello rubio y ojos azules corrió por los pasillos de la recién estrenada pizzería. Era de noche, y habían aprovechado que uno de sus amigos era hijo del guardia para quedarse por más tiempo.

Habían quedado en juagar a las escondidas, aunque ella sospechaba que el gerente del turno día, que se había quedado para "cuidarlos" estaba ayudando a los chicos a esconderse.

Aun así, ella reía alegre mientras avanzaba por el lugar, corriendo como si eso le asegurara la suerte. Ya había revisado de izquierda a derecha, y de derecha a izquierda todas las party rooms.

Ahora se dirigía al Parts and Service's room. A llegar, abrió la puerta despacio, con un gran rechinar de la misma.

-"chiiiiiicooooosss, sé que están ahíiiiiii… vamos, salgan!"-dijo. Pero el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro para ver bien si realmente había algo ahí. Con sus ojos aún sin acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, distinguió vagamente algo moverse adentro de la habitación, y, aún asustada de la oscuridad, prendió la luz.

En ese momento escuchó una risa malvada detrás suyo, y todo quedó en negro….

Fin del flashback

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, Chica sintió o supo, da igual, que la situación estaba repitiéndose. Con la única diferencia de que Charlie y Jason ya no estaban allí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber, repentinamente, que se acercaba su segunda muerte. Tomó esos momentos para recordar algo feliz antes de que pasara.

Recordó entonces a Johnny, el niño que ahora era Freddy, y lo recordó el día en que se conocieron… Recordó a Jane, quien ahora era Bonnie, y la recordó el día en que ella le regaló su brazalete de la amistad… Recordó a Frank, el ahora Foxy, y lo recordó el día en que comenzaron a competir en los clubes, para probar quién era el mejor… Recordó a Jason, y lo recordó el día en que todos ellos se reunieron, por primera y última vez, a festejar su octavo cumpleaños.

 **¡BAM!** El primer golpe interrumpió el momento de recordar.

 **¡BAM!** El segundo comenzó a cortar sus circuitos.  
el tercero fue en una parte vital de su funcionamiento, y luego, por segunda vez, todo se quedó en negro.

Foxy se asomaba en ese momento al pasillo, y vio el momento justo en que el cuerpo de la gallina se aflojaba, y caía al piso, causando ese ruido que los había despertado.

Frank, o Foxy, en ese momento supo de golpe el valor de la amistad, era eso que te mantenía cuerdo, aun cuando todo a tu alrededor parece ir mal.

Palabras, momentos, conversaciones y risas, todo eso se arremolinaba dentro del zorro, hasta que este se hartó, y saltó con todas sus fuerzas encima de Phil, o de Scott.

 **¡SKREEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Cuando The Puppet finalmente despertó, comenzó de a poco a deambular por el lugar, sintiéndose extraño, nervioso.

Pasó por delante de los Toy's, aún sabiendo que ellos ya estaban desactivados. Todo parecía ir bien, pero aún no se sentía tranquilo.

Hace un par de días había llovido, pero eso era sólo una metáfora. Marion sentía que ya estaban debajo de la tormenta, y necesitaba comprobarlo.

Como si la ironía lo hubiera escuchado, el ruido de la lluvia comenzó a golpear el restaurante, pero con mucha más fuerza que antes. Se escuchaba como los elementos se hubieran enojado, y unos truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar a través de las ventanas. El sonido de un relámpago, que estaba quebrándose, dio paso a un terrible rayo, que cayó a unos metros de la pizzería, haciendo temblar el lugar entero.

 **Ahora sí, las preguntas!**

Necesito que me ayuden a definir estos microscópicos detallinguis:

¿Quieren que Phil se vaya al cielo, o quede en un animatrónico nuevo, o reviva, o reencarne?

¿Prefieren que los animatrónicos se queden juntos y sean usado en la siguiente pizzería, o debería darles vidas humanas?

¿Debería darle pareja a Charlie?

En cuanto a los Toy's, ellos ya tienen el destino definido, muajajajajajajaja *cof cof cof* jajajajaja


	13. en medio del fin - frente a las llamas

Notas de autora:

Bueno, ahora vamos a la parte importante de la historia, ¡el jodido hombre morado vuelve! Aunque técnicamente es Phil… bueno, no importa, la cosa es que el muy hijueputa las va a pagar.

El bueno de Goldie (me resulta curioso que en muchos fics él sea el malo, siendo que teóricamente él también fue un jodido niño asesinado) se ha ido con su padre Charlie, a vivir una vida humana con la edad que tendría si jamás hubiera muerto (16 años)

Por otra parte, he tomado la decisión de que… no, mejor no lo digo, eso sería spoilear.

Ahora estoy algo más tranqui de tiempo, aunque estoy como melancólica porque mi hermana (que había venido de visita) se tuvo que volver!

Por cierto, Elly1234: sí, hablaba de Johnny The Homicidal Maniac! Realmente me sorprende mucho que una lectora conozca el comic! asdasdasdasd!  
tu has visto muchas cosas de Jhonen Vasquez? Me dio curiosidad.  
Le he echado un vistazo a el fic de "like a puppet", me parece que está bueno, deberías seguirlo (va, como quieras, hace lo que se te de en gana)

 ** _ESCENAS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**

Phil, convertido en el hombre morado, llega al restaurante para destruir a los trónicos, Goldie se ha ido ya, junto a Charlie, The puppet acaba de despertar, y Foxy se encuentra cara a cara con el nuevo Scott.

 **Capítulo 12: En medio del fin-Frente a las llamas**

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Foxy saltó sobre Phil, impulsado por un sentimiento encontrado parecido al de la furia, pero a la vez diferente, era… mucho peor.

Phil fue tomado con sorpresa, antes de girar la cabeza ya estaba tirado en el suelo, aplastado bajo un peso metálico de cierto pirata. El mazo que había utilizado hasta entonces para destruir a los demás había caído algo alejado de él, y tan pronto como estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, el garfio del zorro se le clavó en el brazo, arrancándole un grito

-"OH, MIERDA, FOXY! ZORRO ESTÚPIDO, SUÉLTAME! ASI PUEDO DESTRUIRTE!"

-"CIERRA LA BOCA, IMBECIL ROSADO!"

-"morado"-susurró Phil, alcanzando el mazo con la otra mano-"soy el hombre MORADO!"-dijo, golpeando con fuerza al zorro en la mandíbula.

Con Foxy fuera de él, Phil/Scott se levantó, y miró por un momento su brazo sangrante

-"ESTO ME LAS PAGARÁS!"-gritó, corriendo hacia el zorro, con el mazo en alto. Foxy se levantó, impulsado por sus reflejos, y se corrió justo antes de que el impulso del mazo llevara a Phil hacia adelante. Aprovechando eso, el zorro le metió un rodillazo en el torso, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al humado por el dolor.

Luego alzó su garfio, lo dejó caer con fuerza en el hombro del sujeto, nuevamente haciéndolo quejarse.

Phil usó el mazo para golpear a Foxy en las piernas para hacerlo caer, luego se sacó el garfio del hombro (no sin dolor) y le hizo auto clavárselo en la zona de la oreja.

Cuando se levantó, y alzó el martillo, Foxy se levantó de golpe y lo mordió en el brazo que aún estaba sano, arrancándo un pedazo de su carne.

Con la boca manchada de sangre, y los ojos con sed de ella, el pirata saltó nuevamente contra Phil, dispuesto a morderle la cara, pero el ex-guardia se corrió, haciéndolo literalmente "morder el polvo"

-"no te vas a liberar de mí tan fácil, zorrita"-le dijo Scott jadeante, pero sonriendo.-"aún tengo fuerza para pelear"- dijo, al tiempo que tomaba un cable que salía de Chica, pero sin que Foxy lo viera.

-"eso lo vamos a ver, humano"- el zorro saltó una vez más hacia él, pero Phil se corrió, poniendo en su lugar el cable de Chica que yacía cortado, en el torso del pirata.

Un par de rayos de electricidad se vieron salir, cuando la corriente entró en contacto con el cuerpo metálico del zorro, y luego este cayó al suelo, "convulsionando", con sus circuitos eléctricos a punto de derretirse. Uno de sus ojos se volvió completamente negro, con sus pupilas doradas brillando, y la mandíbula le quedó como colgando, floja.

Phil se apartó, llevando esa sonrisa de maldad propia de un asesino, comenzando de a poco a quebrarse en una risa malvada que hizo eco en la sala. Y llegó hasta los oídos de Puppet.

Foxy intentaba moverse, pero sus circuitos de movimiento estaban defectuosos. Cuando Phil sintió que a risotada comenzaba a irse, tomó nuevamente el mazo, que en uno de los golpes había ido a parar al piso, y luego se acercó al zorro, con una malvada satisfacción dentro de él.

-"efectivamente, Foxy, tenías razón, lo íbamos a ver. Y yo también tenía razón, ya me las pagaste, maldito zorro"- Dicho esto, Phil se fue hacia el cuarto seguro, con la intención de buscar algo allí que le sirviera para destruir también a los Toy.

Antes de que llegara al lugar, Shadow Bonnie ya se había colado allí. Ya que junto a Shadow Freddy habían logrado que Phil llegara hasta allí, faltaba ahora la otra parte del plan: Yellow Bonnie, o también conocido como Spring Bonnie.

Los Shadows sabían que sus amigos no iban a lograr vencer a Phil, lo sabían. Pero en definitiva, Puppet sí.

Cuando Scott entró en la habitación, Shadow Bonnie ya estaba mimetizándose con las demás sombras en la habitación.

-"oh, vaya"-dijo Scott-"no recordaba haber traído a Spring conmigo. Meh, supongo que da igual, no volveré a usarlo nunca, y este lugar arderá en fuego cuando me vaya"

En el pasillo donde todos los trónicos yacían destrozados, la luz comenzó a parpadear. Puppet entró en la habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver el horrible espectáculo. Lágrimas moradas asomaron de sus ojos negros, y los gemidos de sufrimiento de las almas de los niños comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza, como una melodía escalofriante de muerte inminente. Llantos y gritos se unían, formando un extraño coro de agonía.

Poco a poco, el horrible sonido comenzó a aumentar de volumen y a resonar dentro de la cabeza de Puppet, quien se tapó con las manos el lugar donde deberían estar sus oídos, pero el ruido no cesaba.

Un sentimiento lento, destructivo, subía por su columna metálica, el odio se mezclaba con la furia.

-"ES INJUSTO!"-gritaba el alma de Freddy-"ES INJUSTO, NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA!"

-"SCOTT NO DEBERÍA HABERSE ESCAPADO! ESE NUNCA FUE NUESTRO DESTINO!"-gritó Foxy-"ACASO NOS HAS MENTIDO, PUPPET?"

-"MAMÁ!"-lloraba Chica-"EXTRAÑO A MI FAMILIA! DÓNDE ESTÁ MAMÁ?"

-"TE ODIO! LO ODIO! NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA PASADO ESTO!"-gritaba Bonnie, con una frustración enojada que no le era propia

-"¿NOS HAS MENTIDO, PUPPET?"- gritaban las almas de los niños.

-"NO!"-gemía Puppet en un estado agónico-"NO LES HE MENTIDO, NIÑOS! YO TAMBIÉN BUSCO ESTO! TODOS BUSCAMOS ESTO!"-decía.

Entonces, las almas de los niños salieron de los trajes, como si hubieran tomado una forma material.

El alma de Puppet también lo hizo, dejando ver a un muchacho de 18 años de pelo negro, rostro ovalado, nariz recta y ojos vacíos. Llevaba una camiseta con la imagen de los primeros modelos de Freddy, y abajo decía:  
 _"FredBear's Family Dinner! La diversión cobra vida en el local!"_

Entonces, todos ellos encaminaron su marcha, dirigiéndose al momento prometido, en que todos se vengarían.

Unos resplandores blancos comenzaron a asomarse dentro de la habitación en donde estaba Scott, quien se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando algunos estantes llenos de cajas, partes, herramientas y frascos con quién sabe qué, todos llenos de polvo viejo.

También habían filas de camas, como las que aparecen en las enfermerías de las películas, con las sábanas destrozadas por el tiempo y, probablemente, también por las ratas.

Cuando los resplandores fueron más fuertes, casi como si iluminaran el lugar con una muy grande linterna, Scott se dio vuelta. Frente a sus ojos, había una fila de 4 niños y un joven, que estaban pálidos, con pieles brillantes y transparentosas, y los ojos vacíos, chorreando un líquido oscuro, similar a la sangre.

Scott los reconoció. Cómo no hacerlo! Él mismo los había asesinado! A todos y cada uno de ellos. Le faltaba uno, pensó, él había asesinado a 5 niños y allí había 4 (obviamente descontando al joven)

Un escalofrío le subió por los nervios, y le dejó los dedos de las manos inmóviles, temblando. Comprendió entonces lo que ellos habían sentido; miedo. Saber que estás acorralado por alguien que puede, o en este caso va a ser tu muerte.

Scott comenzó a retroceder, mientras su mente buscaba desesperadamente frases o balbuceos con los cuales justificarse.

-"yo, yo.. miren, resulta que yo, hice eso porque me desconcertó… me confundía, ardía algo en mi mente, cuerpos, muerte… había eso, pero no estaba, y tenía que buscar algo… me entienden?"-sus balbuceos carecían de sentido, así que, con la certeza de que no iba a poder razonar con ellos, retrocedió. Comenzó a retroceder , tropezando con una herramienta en el piso en medio de eso.

Siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, y vio que el joven se acercaba, mientras los niños cercaban la puerta.

-"por favor"-dijo Scott en un hilo de voz-" tú, tú.. tú piensas que matar es malo, ¿verdad? Entonces por qué no hacemos esto, tú me dejas vivir… y yo los dejo a ustedes en paz para que maten a los demás guardias?"

El Joven, que tenía un pelo frondoso y despeinado, siguió avanzando hacia él, sin decir nada.

-"oh, vamos, todos aquí somos amigos…¿verdad, niños?"-decía, Scott, aún con desesperación.

Entonces se levantó rápido y se alejó corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, aún sin poder salir de ella.

Shadow Freddy y Bonnie sonreían desde las sombras, sabiendo que ya era hora. Shadow Freddy había cortado uno de los cables del endoesqueleto de Spring Bonnie.

Marion comenzó a brillar con más fuerza mientras se acercaba a Scott, de a poco, una sonrisa se asomaba a su cara. Scott no iba a escapar, aún si no eran ellos quienes lo mataban.

Phil comenzó a retroceder de nuevo, y su espalda chocó contra el traje de Sping Bonnie. Entonces Scott se rió.

"con el traje puesto, no podrán hacerme nada" pensó.

Entonces se metió a ttoda prisa en el traje, ignorando a duras penas el dolor al meterse.

En el momento desicivo en que se puso el casco de Spring Bonnie, todas las almas dentro de la habitación comenzaron a reir. Entonces, y sólo entonces, Scott comprendió que había comentido un error.

Marion movió con sus poderes un pequeño resorte dentro del traje, e inmediatamente se liberaron todos los demás, y el cable cortado entró en contacto con la piel humana.

 **-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

En el escenario, los Toys sintieron un horrible grito, y finalmente se despertaron, y fueron corriendo hacia su origen.

En los pasillos, los cables rotos de los trónicos Old entraron en contacto con las paredes, y un juego de chispas se transformaron repentinamente en fuego.

Cuando los Toys llegaron, las primeras llamas estaban creciendo ya. Vieron a Puppet tirado en el suelo, y comprendieron que su alma no estaba allí.

De repente, unos resplandores salieron caminando de la habitación, sonriendo satisfechos, y los Toys comprendieron que lo más importante ya estaba hecho, y finalmente eran libres…

A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como Charlie llegó de trabajar y encendió la televisión, esperando a que Jason volviera del colegio, una noticia resonó en la casa, entristeciéndolo de forma inmediata.

"….. se especula que el origen del fuego fue una falla en los circuitos de uno de los modelos viejos, porque sus partes fueron encontradas destrozadas dentro de los escombros. El dueño del restaurante insistió en que los animatrónicos estaban en un estado mucho más aceptable la noche anterior.

También se encontraron las partes de un animatrónico que se creía robado en el '87; Spring Bonnie. Es posible que quien fuera el ladrón, hubiera entrado por la noche a la pizzería para sabotearla….."

*Click*

Charlie apagó la televisión, y su mirada quedó en blanco, suspendida en el vacío.  
Ahora necesitaba pensar, cuál era la mejor forma de decirle esto a su hijo.

Antes de que se le ocurriera alguna excusa, oyó abrirse el picaporte, y un muchacho rubio, que estrenaba su cuerpo humano por primera vez, entró sonriendo al departamento.

-"Hola, papá!"-saludó alegremente Goldie

-"h-hola, hijo… eh, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿te resulta muy extraño estar en la secundaria?"

-"me resulta muy extraño estar fuera de la pizzería"- Charlie suspiró sin decir nada, y luego bajó la mirada.

Jason notaba que estaba pensando, y por no querer interrumpir sus pensamientos, se formó un silencio incómodo.

-"mira hijo, sobre eso….-"-*Ding Dong*

El timbre interrumpió oportunamente, y Charlie se paró para tocar el botón al lado del parlante del timbre.

-"hola, sí, quién es?"  
Una voz conocida sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-"Hola, Charlie, soy yo, Jeremy! He venido porque necesito hablar contigo"- Honestamente, Charlie estaba un poco sorprendido de oír esa voz. Pero igual decidió dejarlo pasar.

Jeremy subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar hasta el apartamento, y tocó la puerta jadeando. Cuando Charlie le abrió, lo empujó al costado casi con brusquedad

-"Hola, cómo están, puedo pasar, gracias!"- dijo apuradamente, y luego se tiró en el sillón cansado.

-"tenemos un ascensor en el edificio ¿sabes?"

-"no me importa"-dijo Jeremy-"vine aquí porque necesito hablar con alguien hoy. Me despidieron. El jefe me calificó de inútil por el incendio de la pizzería"

Goldie paró el oído ante eso

-"¿INCENDIO?"

-"sí, no vieron las noticias? La pizzería se quemó. Parece que alguien entró cuando yo me fui"

-"p-pero, ¿quién podría ser?"-se lamentaba Jason

-"Scott…"-susurró Charlie-"¿ y qué harás ahora?"

-"conseguir un nuevo empleo, por supuesto. Pero tengo que buscar a mi hermano"

-"¿Phil? ¿qué ocurrió con él?"

-"desapareció hace unos días… sospecho que el incendio de la pizzería tiene algo que ver con esto. Por cierto, Charlie, de qué estás trabajando tú? Pregunto por si puedes colarme en algún puesto o algo"

-"mi ex-cuñado me consiguió un empleo una empresa como administrador. Es una empresa mediana, así que siempre tiene puestos disponibles. Veré que puedo hacer"

-"gracias"- De pronto, Jeremy se volteó hacia el otro rubio, que tenía una mirada triste-"oye, ¿y quién es él?"- Charlie lo miró extrañado y luego reaccionó

-"oh, cierto que tú no lo sabes. Jeremy, este es mi hijo, Jason"

-"¿Jason? No recordaba que tuvieras un hijo"

-"en serio? No te mencioné que justamente estaba en la pizzería buscándolo cuando mangle nos presentó?"

-"no, no que yo recuerde… ¿y qué hacías en la pizzería buscándolo?"

-"bueno… él era Golden Freddy"  
La cara de Jeremy era todo un poema cuando Charlie dijo eso; los ojos como platos y la piel blanca. Casi daba risa.

-"n-no te preocupes"-le dijo rápidamente Goldie-"ya no hay razón de mi parte para desconfiar de ti"  
Jeremy tosió un poco para disimular su incomodidad, luego desvió la vista.

-"sabes, Charlie? supe que van a reconstruir la pizzería, pero como una atracción de terror ahora. Fazbear ha perdido mucho dinero con los rumores, pero dijo que ahora los utilizará para recuperarlo"

-"¿qué? ¿reconstruirla? ¿Fazbear aún piensa reconstruir la pizzería después de todo lo que pasó?"

-"si, incluso usarán las partes de los originales que quedaron después del incendio"- nuevamente, la mención del incendio entristeció a Golden.-"aunque dudo que sea buena idea"

-"claro que no"-corroboró Charlie-"Creo que ya ningún animatrónico de Fazbear pueda ver a un guardia y no atacarlo. Ya no confiarán en ellos nunca más"

-"¿P-podemos ir a verlos, padre?"-preguntó Jason-"me gustaría verlos una vez más…"

*Unas Horas Atrás*

Cuando los Toy salieron del edificio en llamas, la mitad de este ya se había derrumbado. Todos miraban con tristeza el fuego que salía a montones del lugar, sin que el humo les afectara en lo más mínimo.

Toyfred bajó la cabeza un momento, en señal de respeto a sus perdidos compañeros. A sus metálicos pies, vio que había una pequeña flor. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara, porque recordaba a sus amigos los Old cuando aún eran humanos, y recordaba tiernamente a Bonnie y a Chica, entrando a la pizzería con una pequeña corona de flores, ambas riendo y cantando.  
Cerró los ojos un momento, y el recuerdo se reprodujo nuevamente, tan nítido esta vez, que Toyfreddy sintió la tentación de estirar la mano, como si pudiera tocar el recuerdo en la realidad, si sólo lo intentaba….

Cuando su mano atravesó el aire, Toyfred abrió los ojos, y recordó que ellos ya no estaban. Toy Bonnie le puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto de que comprendía lo que sentía.  
Nadie decía nada.

ToyChica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y decidió abrazarse a Mangle. Y luego Mangle los rodeó a todos.

Abrazados frente al incendio que estaba consumiendo por completo aquel lugar al que ellos habían llamado hogar, supieron que las cosas habían cambiado de nuevo. Y para siempre esta vez.

Un extraño viento comenzó a revolver las llamas y el humo, que parecían abrir un pequeño camino. Entonces un resplandor celeste comenzó a brillar en medio del fuego. Luego se le sumaron otros cuatro resplandores, que flotaban en dirección a los Toys.

Los Toys miraban asombrados el espectáculo, y sonrieron a través de las lágrimas.

-"al menos vienen a despedirse, ¿eh?"-dijo Toy Freddy.  
Para su sorpresa, un sonido de risas de niños comenzó a sonar por el lugar, se los oía felices.

-"no, Toyfred"-dijo la voz (sorprendentemente clara) de Marionette-"no venimos a despedirnos. Es demasiado temprano para eso"

Los Toys los miraron sorprendidos.

-"¿qué? P-pero, el incendio.. sus cuerpos materiales están destruídos!"-dijo Toy Chica, completamente confundida

-"eso es cierrrrto, marinera, pero Puppet dijo que tenía otra solución"  
Todas las miradas se dirigieron al resplandor celeste del medio.

-"antes, chicos, sus almas estaban atrapadas en los animatrónicos y tenían una misión, por eso no podían salir. Ahora que estamos libres, pero no queremos irnos, puedo fabricarnos nuevos cuerpos. Cuerpos humanos"

BonBon sonrió

-"Pues vamos! Transformémonos todos. La pizzería está destruida, y no se puede hacer nada, pero nosotros seguimos aquí. Podemos seguir los pasos de Golden, y vivir nuestra vida como seres humanos"- El resto de los Toys se voltearon a verlo –"¿quién sabe?"-dijo BonBon-"quizás hasta lleguemos a ser felices"

Notas de Autora! (otra más? pero pusiste una al principio del cap!) sí, sí, ya sé, pero es que necesito hacer algún tipo de comentario!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (que por cierto me costó, ya que es algo más largo que los otros) y quiero decirles que esto **NO** es el capítulo final. Voy a hacer otro más. Me faltan varias cosas de escribir, pero no me iban a entrar en este capítulo.

Así que, sintonícenos la próxima semana para… **_EL CAPÍTULO FINAL!_** Por teletrucha!


	14. fuera de los escombros

Notas de Autora! Wii: Bueno, finalmente he terminado con este capítulo. Lo más probable es que este sea el capítulo final. Después de esto, tenía pensado hacer un par de capítulos apartes, que irían en otro fic, contando cómo los niños vivieron (o mejor dicho, murieron) el '87, año en que todo sucedió.

Si llego a hacer algún tipo de secuela de este fic, supongo que sería más de Foxy que de Goldie, porque al pobre zorro no le di mucho protagonismo en este fic (casi puedo sentir las miradas de odio de las Foxy-lovers)

Resulta que tengo muchas ganas de usar otros Oc's que tengo (Oc's universales, osea, personajes que utilizaría para muchos y muy distintos universos aparte del FNAF) y creo que esto depende más de si a ustedes les gusta la idea.

Sin más, empecemos con este capítulo (probablemente el último) del fic

 **Capítulo 13: Fuera de los escombros**

Charlie pasó su brazo por los hombros de Jason, y esperó pacientemente a oírle decir algo.

El rubio, parado frente a los escombros de la pizzería, sólo mantenía su cabeza gacha, y recordaba diversos momentos que había vivido junto a sus compañeros (su familia) desde que estaban en la pizzería.

La pérdida de sus amigos estaba escrita en toda su cara, y principalmente el brillo de sus ojos negros, como miles de pequeñas estrellas en él. Casi podía jurar que estaba pensando en Bonnie…

-"yo creo que ellos están bien, ¿sabes?"-dijo Charlie de pronto, comenzando a sentirse nervioso ante tanto silencio. Hablaba de prisa-"c-creo que puppet se ha encargado de que ellos estén bien, además los Toy's…."- sus palabras se cortaron.

 _"Charlie"_ la voz de Vicent, que Charlie creía extinguida hace mucho, sonaba extrañamente lejana _"Charlie, voltéate"_ le dijo la voz.

Charlie apartó la vista de su hijo, y miró a un costado, donde vio a un muchacho más bien delgado de pelo negro, que se dirigía hacia ellos. Desde donde ellos estaban, el muchacho se veía de 23 o 24 años.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, el desconocido, que lucía una sonrisa casi insultante en su rostro, se dirigió hacia Goldie

-"muchos recuerdos del lugar ¿eh?"-dijo el muchacho. Como movido por un resorte, Goldie subió la cabeza y encaró al sujeto con agresividad

-"eso no es asunto tuyo!"- Charlie lo tomó del brazo por precaución. El desconocido de pelo negro se rió, pero había un matiz de alegría en su voz, no parecía estar burlándose de él- "¿qué es tan gracioso?!"-preguntó molesto Jason, si había algo que le molestaba más que esa burla, era que ni siquiera se molestara en explicársela

-"oh! Esta es una ocación muy especial! No todos los días ves a Golden Freddy extrañando a sus compañeros, ni comportándose tan agresivo conmigo!"-respondió el de pelo negro.

-"¿quién eres tú?!"-preguntó Goldie, comenzando a Alterarse.

Pero a Vicent algo ya le había hecho click en la cabeza _"Es Marionette"_ le susurró a Charlie _"Marionette está bien, todos están bien"_

Con los ojos abiertos, Charlie soltó el brazo de Jason y se acercó a Puppet con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.  
Jason miraba a su padre sin comprender qué diablos estaba haciendo.  
Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca, sus ojos se iluminaron con un resplandor Morado, y una sonrisa se le apareció en el rostro

-"sobreviviste"-dijo la voz, extrañamente feliz, de Vicent –"me alegra saber eso, pero ¿cómo? No quedaron ni siquiera partes de los animatrónicos para que ustedes…"

-"cuanto tiempo sin verte, Vicent, me alegra saber que sigues tan agudo como siempre"-dijo puppet, con sus ojos comenzando a destellar como siempre que tenía algo en mente-"pero temo que olvidas que yo poseo ciertos… poderes"

-"GOLDIE!"-una alegre voz interrumpió a ambos adultos; a la distancia venía corriendo una chica de pelo violeaceo y ojos rojizos –"GOLDIE!"- repitió, lanzándose encima del rubio, con tanto impulso que ambos cayeron al piso a uno o dos metros de donde estaban

-"BONNIE!"-se sintió el alarido de Gloria que Golden dejó escapar-"ESTÁS VIVA!"- (esto me recuerda a la película de Frankenstein "ESTÁ VIVO!")

En fin, ambos novios se abrazaron, y la pelimorada se encargó inmediatamente de llenar de besos al rubio (del cual no se puede decir que estaba sufriendo) que sonreía tontamente.

Luego se sumaron los demás, que como también venían corriendo, se tiraron de panzaso encima de Goldie (que ahora sí estaba sufriendo) y reían y saltaban encima de la pobre pareja.

Vicent miraba al muchacho con algo de preocupación; hasta él sintió dolor de sólo ver cómo esos… bestias se le tiraban encima. Puppet había hecho aparecer una máscara en su rostro (la del animatrónico) y sus ojos brillaban con su típica alegría misteriosa.

Los Toys (a quienes el humano se sorprendió de verlos transformados en… bueno, humanos) se acercaron a Charlie/Vicent y a puppet, mirando a los "Old" actuar extraño.

Cuando Charlie volvió a ser él mismo, pronto notó que faltaba Mangle.

 _"¿y dónde está ella?"_

¿Dónde está ella? Era exactamente la misma pregunta que se hacía Jeremy en ese momento, caminando hasta su casa con la mirada preocupada dirigida al suelo.

La Peliblanca lo miró desde la distancia, sonriendo con picardía al ver que el castaño-rubio de su novio no se había percatado de su presencia.

Acercándose sigilosamente a él por detrás, Mangle esperó un momento, y luego se le lazó encima, cubriéndole los ojos y gritando

-"DAME TODA LA PLATA"- Dándole un susto de muerte al pobre de su novio, quién cuando se volteó, completamente alarmado, vio con sorpresa (y algo de fastidio) a su "linda novia" revolcándose en el piso de la risa-"ajajajaja! Tú… tú, debiste ver t..jajajaja! tu rostro! Jajajaja"

Estaría realmente feliz de verla… de no haber sido por esa broma.

-"muuuy divertido"-suspiró Jeremy derrotado –"simpre una tan, tan considerada novia conmigo"

-"por supuesto"-decía ella, aún entre risas –"es mi deber!"- Finalmente, Jeremy sonrió.  
Luego la rodeó desde la cintura con uno de sus brazos y la apretó hacia él.

-"me alegra verte"-dijo con una voz seductora y su cara muy, muy cerca de la de ella-"no sabes cómo te extrañé"  
Y mangle, que se había dejado de reir, se ruborizó con fuerza por primera vez en su vida. Cerró los ojos, esperando ligeramente nerviosa el beso.

Pero no hubo beso, y cuando Mangle abrió los ojos, fue Jeremy el que se largó a reir

-"lo siento"-dijo riéndose-"pero tenía que hacer eso, es mi deber!"-dio con algo de sarcasmo, usando sus propias palabras para hacerle una jugada. Luego la peliblanca se rió también.

-"has aprendido bien"-sonrió Mangle-" ** _demasiado_** bien"

En un departamento de la ciudad, apoyada en el balcón del apartamento que solía pertenecerle a su hermano, Meg miraba triste el cielo de plomo que había en aquel día.

Lluvia, e incendio. Era increíble que hubieran sucedido juntas. Ahora todas las cenizas del lugar, que se podían ver desde donde ella estaba, se encontraban húmedas. Le llamó la atención, cuando bajó la vista, que habían varias personas allí, reunidas, como recordando al restaurante desde sus escombros.

Y tan concentrada estaba, que realmente se asustó cuando dos manos le taparon los ojos desde atrás. Luego de dar un pequeño gritito y liberarse de aquellas manos, Meg vio con sorpresa a Phil, su hermano mayor, riéndose ante ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas para no perder el quilibrio

-"PHILL!"-inmediatamente se abrazó a él –"Hermano, ¿dónde estabas?"

-"no estoy seguro"-respondió él-"cuando desperté, estaba en las afueras de la pizzería, en medio de la lluvia"

-"¿llegaste aquí hace mucho tiempo?"

-"no, Fazbear me encontró y me hicieron unas preguntas. La policía pensó que yo podía ser el ladrón"

-"bueno, no importa. Habías desaparecido y yo pensé.. pensé que tal vez tú… oh! Me he vuelto tan paranoica desde que Jeremy fue mordido, que siempre termino pensando lo peor!"

Phil se rió ante la afirmación de su hermana

-"no te preocupes. Es natural, somos sobreprotectores unos con los otros, somos familia"-la tranquilizó –"ven, iremos a la pizzería. Sospecho que esos que veo allí abajo son mis amigos"

Cuando Phil y Meg hubieron llegado al lugar de encuentro, Mangle y Jeremy ya estaban allí, y ante los ojos de todos la vista era penosa:

Los Olds, que aún seguían eufóricos por el encuentro, sacudían a Goldie y le desacomodaban el pelo, y hacían chistes sobre su noviazgo.

Toyfred y Toychick (o Chicadele, como usan en algunos fics) se estaban besando, ante la mirada asqueada de BonBon y Puppet.

Charlie estaba a un costado del grupo de los Olds, intentanto (y sin lograrlo) pedirle a los muchachos que dejaran a Goldie un poco.

Cuando BonBon cruzó miradas con la humana, Meg comenzó a sudar frío; aunque fuera en su forma humana, ella reconoció el brillo en los ojos del conejo pervertido, quien le sonrió descaradamente y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de que ella echara a correr, con BonBon por detrás con ojos de corazoncitos.

-"ven aquí, hermosa!"-le gritó BonBon por detrás –"¿no crees que nuestro hijos serán hermosos?!"

-"no!"- pero BonBon no le hizo caso, y la persiguió de todas formas.

Phil, que no sabía con qué cara mirar el espectáculo se limitó a darse la vuelta y caminar hacia un bar

-"supongo que no puedes controlar ciertas cosas"-susurró antes de irse.  
Mientras se iba, las nubes ya comenzaban a destapar el sol, que hacía relucir de plata las superficies húmedas, y algunos pájaros mañaneros comenzaron a graznar, aunque el sonido quedaba ahogado por las risas.

Puppet aún mantenía esa extraña sonrisa en su cara. Luego rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Al ver a todo el grupo junto, hecho una masa humana que se movía raro, tuvo una muy particular idea, y corrió hacia ellos.  
Ya en los últimos metros, dio una gran salto mortal y gritó "BOMBA VA!" alertando al grupo, que apenas si lo había escuchado cuando él les cayó encima.

Meg, que había sido acorralada por el conejo pervertido, miraba con nerviosismo para todos lados, como si aún creyera que había una salida

-"déjame ir!"

-"sólo si me das un beso…"

-"¿por qué debería hacer eso?!"

-"porque sinó no voy a dejarte ir"

-"aghjjj!"- ella gruñó un poco, pero luego terminó acercando su rostro al del muchacho de pelo celeste, que la tomó de la cintura para darle el beso.  
Bueno, al menos besaba bien.

Cuando se separaron (por aire) ella aún estaba algo nerviosa

-"¿vas a dejarme ir ahora?"

-"no"

-"pero dijiste que si te besaba me dejarías ir!"

-"ah, si, verás, sobre eso… mentí"

-"¿qué?!"

BonBon le dirigió una sonrisa de picardía, que definitivamente no le gustaba

"AAYUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-Gritó, antes de que BonBon la llevara (*cof cof* arrastrara *cof cof*) en brazos hacia algún lugar apartado y algo más oscuro, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Pero el grupo aún estaba luchando contra puppet, que se reía esquizofrénicamente de su "broma" de tirarse encima de todos.

Disimuladamente, Goldie huía con Bonnie hacia cualquier otro lugar, y Charlie ya se había dado por vencido.

Goldie le susurró a Bonnie "a la cuenta de tres, corre"  
Bonnie esperó el momento, pero Goldie se limitó a gritar "TRES!" y ambos salieron corriendo.

Mangle, que veía divertida todo el espectáculo, se la pasó intentando convencer a Jeremy de que la llevara a conocer su departamento (o más bien su habitación) y el rubio la miraba con nerviosismo, era realmente extraño ser acosado por un robot….

Síp, que hermoso había sido el reencuentro.

Fin! (del capítulo)

Notas de la Autora!: honetamente ni yo sé qué pensar de este capítulo. Creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor…. Bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que hay un final feliz! (final? ¿feliz?) en el que todo cierra. BonBon ya ha acorralado a Meg, Los Olds se reencontraron, al igual que Mangle y Jeremy, y Phil aún está vivo (y forever alone :C )

Bueno, sin más, espero que todo esto les haya gustado!


	15. teoría

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA! (SI, PORQUE SOY UNA JODIDA ROMPE BOLAS!)

Bueno, sé que dije que el capítulo anterior iba a ser el último (o algo así) pero ya ha salido FNAF 4 y, como soy tan colgada y me vi todos los gameplays en un día, formulé rápidamente una teoría (con aportes de otras, por supuesto) así que esto más que un capítulo, va a ser una pequeña postulación de MI teoría

(por cierto, espacio publicitario; voy a hacer una pequeña historia de esto)

 **Parte 1: FredBear's Family Dinner. (en el cuarto juego hay un easter egg que muestra que están en el** **'83** **)**

Como ya todos sabemos (o suponemos al menos) el hombre morado era empleado desde la primera pizzería, donde los animatrónicos originales trabajaban, junto a los Goldens.  
El Hombre morado es (según lo que a mi me parece) padre del niño que somos en el juego (el que está en la habitación, en coma, teniendo pesadillas con los trónicos por culpa del hijodeputa de su hermano (por eso había un cartel de "nighmare")) niño que se veía obligado por distintas circunstancias a acompañar a su padre al trabajo (o en todo caso era llevado por su hermano) pero él tenia algo de miedo a los trónicos reales (osea, miedo de antemano) porque su hermano y sus amigos le daban sustos.

Su hermano, en compañía de sus amigos, llevan al niño allí por su cumpleaños, y lo llevan por la fuerza delante de Golden Freddy, metiéndole la cabeza en la boca del trónico. Pero el trónico tiene un malfuncionamiento y cierra la mandíbula con la cabeza del niño adentro.

El niño queda en coma, el hermano se siente culpable, y el padre (hombre morado) se enoja con la empresa por el accidente del trónico, por lo que decide sabotear la empresa asesinando a un niño en frente del restaurante, y huye rápidamente con el auto.

 **Parte 2: Primer Freddy Fazbear's Pizzas)**

El restaurante cierra, y reabre en el '87, donde el alma del primer niño asesinado toma el cuerpo de puppet.

El Hermano el niño del juego se convierte en el tipo del teléfono (digo porque al tipo del teléfono prefería a Foxy, y el hermano usa una máscara de Foxy todo el tiempo, además encaja con el hecho de que al tipo del teléfono no le agrada puppet, probablemente porque sospecha que es el niño que asesinó su padre)

Puppet sospecha de los empleados y traslada esas sospechas a los demás animatrónicos. El hombre morado roba el traje de Spring Bonnie (probablemente con ayuda de su hijo) y al día siguiente manipula a los animatrónicos para que se produzca la mordida del '87, usando eso como distracción para asesinar a los otros 5 niños.

Puppet encuentra las demás almas y las coloca dentro de los viejos modelos de los animatrónicos, pero entonces cierran la pizzería por la mordida del '87.

 **Parte 3: Segundo Freddy Fazbear's Pizzas.**

Luego reabren la pizzería, usando los modelos viejos donde se encuentran las almas de los niños, y entra a trabajar Mike, quien (según yo creo) es el niño atacado por Golden Freddy, hermano del tipo del teléfono (razón por la cual Golden se presenta ante él más que nada como una alucinación) y seguramente habría tomado el puesto para descubrir qué fue lo que le pasó a su hermano (el tipo del teléfono muere en la cuarta noche del primer juego)

Mike termina su semana de trabajo y es despedido, y poco después cierran la pizzería.

 **Parte 4: Frightbear's Atraction**

Una vez cerrada la pizzería, el hombre morado vuelve allí para terminar de destruir lo que queda de Fazbear's Enterprises al fin, pero as almas de los niños lo acorralan y encierran en el traje de SpringTrap.

Una vez obtenida su venganza, los niños por fin descansan en paz y SpringTrap es usado luego como atracción de terror (unos treinta años más tarde)

NOTA: en realidad no tengo pruebas de que Mike y el tipo del teléfono sean el niño y su hermano en el juego del FNAF 4, sólo lo puse orque creo que eso tendría algo de sentido y además estaría mortal! Pero bueno. Puse eso más que nada porque a mi me gustaría que fuera así.

Notas de Autora!:

Bueno, esa es mi teoría, un poco larga, pero espero haberme explicado bien. Además, creo que voy a usar esto como base para mi próxima historia. (Irónicamente, entre mis Oc's universales hay uno llamado Julian cuyo padre se llama Scott, pero no podría usarlo porque el niño del FNAF 4 **para mí** es Mike)

También quiero aclarar que el personaje de Phil en mi historia nunca fue el tipo del teléfono (lo usé como Hermano de Jeremy) en un inicio iba a serlo, pero si lo hacía se iba a enredar mucho mi historia, con eso de las teorías y las llamadas.

Si les gustó, o tiene una opinión/teoría distinta, pls háganmelo saber. Flasheralica 3


End file.
